Mass Effect 2: Aftershock
by Addoexatrum
Summary: A bridge between the end of Mass Effect 2 and possibly the beginning of Mass Effect 3
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: After the Collectors

Thane walks in front of you as you first enter the cargo bay, he gives a salute then continues past. The repairs are underway, EDI has sealed many of the breaches in the cargo bay with kinetic barriers and the squad is just down the ramp waiting. It seems everything and everyone are always waiting on you these days. A heavy sigh escapes your lips as you start down the ramp, towards the waiting crew and the inevitable confrontation. The hard click of your boots seems to echo in the empty cargo bay, and then the click of weapons being checked and loaded reaches your ears.

As you step onto the floor of the cargo bay and move past the generators you look to your left. There they are, your friends, your comrades, your love. Each and everyone of them looks up as you walk past, each of them nods or salutes you in their own fashion. Each of them is ready to die for you. It is a very humbling experience, to know that you have inspired such loyalty in so many species, across a galaxy, and found love in the process. For just a brief moment Harbinger and the Reapers seem so very far away. Then Joker comes up to you and hands you a data pad with the newest scans from the borders of the Terminus systems. The Reapers have been spotted.

Nodding to Joker you take the pad and stare at the data. All of the vessels look like Sovereign, ah if only the Council had been more complete in their work on the Citadel. Perhaps if they had you would possess some knowledge of how to get through the Reapers defenses, how to destroy them more effectively. With a quick turn you head back towards the cargo bay ramp and the elevator to head up to your private cabin. Things are about to get much more complicated, and you need to think, to plan.

As you step into your cabin for the first time since the suicide mission through the Omega 4 relay you turn towards your desk and have to pause. There is the holo of Liara staring back at you like an accusation. "How could you do this to me?" you hear Liara say in the depths of your mind. Moving forward you drop the data pad with the Reaper information onto your desk and scoop up the picture of Liara. A single tear runs down your cheek, traveling along the jaw to fall onto the face in the holo.

"Ah Liara... where did we go so wrong? You have changed so much from the innocent young scientist I met back then, and I have changed to. Goodbye Liara" you whisper softly as you kiss the holo before placing it face down on the desk. Slowly you slip into your padded chair and rest your head in your hands, so much has happened, so many lives have been lost but how many more have you managed to save? Don't you deserve a little happiness? Such thoughts ramble through your head for at least half an hour before you finally reach over to tap the intercom "Tali report to the Captain's Cabin please"

A minute creeps by and the butterflies in your stomach suddenly lurch as you hear the elevator powering up. Your palms grow damp and clammy in anticipation as you turn your chair to face the cabins doorway. Then she walks into the room and you just can't help yourself, the tears start to fall as you push yourself up from the chair and move towards Tali. "Shepard? What's wrong?" Tali asks in that soft voice you have come to love so dearly.

Taking her into your arms you hold her tightly for a long, long moment before whispering softly where her ear should be "Nothing is wrong now. Do you remember when we talked on the Alarai? About your father...".

Very gently Tali pushes against your shoulders to lean back so she can look into your face. "Yes Shepard I remember, you spoke on my behalf with a passion no one has ever used, you protected my father when I asked. You were the only shelter I had against the Admirals. How could I ever forget?" she says.

"No not that Tali... about your father and the work he did. Do you remember? I said you deserved better...." your voice trembles softly as you speak and you feel your knees growing weak.

"Yes Shepard, I remember" she says softly.

"Well Tali'Zorah vas Normandy you aren't the only one who got better that day Tali, I did too. You remember Liara don't you?"

Suddenly Tali interrupts you by placing a single finger over your lips as she says "Shepard, that is in the past. We both saw Liara on Illium and she has changed a great deal. If you wish to end things and be with Liara I understand, but don't apologize to me. What we have shared is worth to much to cheapen it like a single night encounter."

Very gently you take Tali's hand in yours and kiss her hand, staring up at her helmet where you know here eyes to be "I don't want to go back to Liara, Tali. I want to thank you for what you have given me, Your father did horrible things for you and you deserved better, Liara did horrible things and I deserved better. Thank you so much Tali'Zorah vas Normandy, you have been my only shelter against so many pains. Thank you."

Tali's body language is unmistakable, after having spent so much time in her company over the last few weeks you have come to read those subtle shifts in her stance, the sound of her respirator, you even think you can hear her heart racing. Embracing her close once more you hear her whisper so softly her suits audio almost doesn't pick it up and amplify the sound "Oh Shepard, I never thought this could happen, that we could love each other so strongly, to have come so far together. Promise me you won't die Shepard. I don't think I could handle losing you a second time, especially now."

Gently you lean back and smile as you see her faceplate, the glow of her eyes softly penetrating the purple veil that hides her beauty from the outside world "I promise Tali'Zorah vas Normandy, thank you for coming up here. I really needed to get that off my chest." You know it isn't her lips but you lean in all the same and softly kiss her suit right where the light always comes on when she speaks.

Tali chuckles softly and slaps your chest "Shepard! Stop teasing me like that! I'm going to go down and talk with Mordin... perhaps he can help with our problem. Did you need anything else Shepard?"

Smiling like there wasn't a care in the world you gently caress the hood on the right side of her helmet and shake your head. "Nothing at all Miss vas Normandy." As Tali turns and slips away you feel almost light again, but as the door to the cabin slides shut you feel the galaxy bearing down on you once more and you turn back to the data pad with the Reaper information.

Just as you sit down to begin working EDI pipes in over the com lines "Shepard, Legion is trying to access the FTL comm system. Should I allow it?"

Shaking your head you chuckle and sigh "A hero's work is never done is it? Tell Legion to come up here and speak with me would you EDI? I want to lay some ground rules with him about using the comm system so we don't have to have this conversation all the time."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Geth

The very scent of Tali still clings on the air as you sit tapping at your personal console's haptic interface. You know it is just a trick of the mind but you can't help thinking about the only time you have seen Tali with her mask off, the scent of her body the feel of her skin on yours. A slight smirk crosses your face and you snicker softly to yourself, ah the joys of being in love. That causes you to turn your head towards the holo of Liara laying face down on the desk. You had known this feeling once before, but it had been subtly different. A joining of minds as much as of bodies, and that makes you wonder if Liara had a daughter from your one encounter. She did not mention that on Illium but then she had not mentioned the identity of the person that the Shadow Broker's agents had killed either.

The thought hits you like a krogan's fist in the gut. What if it was your child that was killed and that is why Liara has become so obsessed? No no surely not, Liara would have mentioned something like that to you. Wouldn't she? Your musings are suddenly interrupted by the soft whooshing sound of the cabin door opening as Legion silently steps into your quarters.

Legion was a Geth, a synthetic organism created by the Quarian people so long ago you don't even know their origins yourself. Quarians had evolved on a planet with very little insect life, and so they had a strange form of disease. All of the diseases on the Quarian home world were symbiotic. This beneficial relation between infection and the host had caused the Quarian people to develop with a less than aggressive immune system. By the time the Quarians had developed space travel and begun colonization of other planets they had come to realize their own vulnerabilities. The Geth were a perfect solution, synthetic beings capable of rudimentary thought to enter less than hospitable environments and work in the Quarian peoples place. Consequently they were designed very similar to Quarian anatomy, three fingers on each hand and two main toes with a third vestigial toe presumably for balance.

From your talks with Tali'Zorah, your Quarian crew mate and lover, you had learned that the Geth eventually began networking their programs together. This networking increased their intelligence, allowing them to better perform the tasks given by the Quarians. This increase in intelligence also led to the Geth becoming self aware. In fear of their own creations the Quarians had attacked first, the subsequent battle had been a true slaughter, forcing the Quarian people from their home world, all of their colonies, and into space. Now they live as nomads, a fleet of near fifty thousand ships and seventeen million Quarians floating about, wishing they had never created the Geth, and wishing they could return home.

Legion's digital voice cuts into your thoughts "EDI has informed us that Shepard-Commander wishes to speak with us about use of the FTL comm system." Legion says in his usual formal manner.

"Ah yes Legion, why are you trying to access the comm system this time? I would rather just lay out some rules acceptable to the both of us so that EDI doesn't have to constantly ask for permission to let you through the firewalls." You lean back into the soft leather of your chair as you face Legion, wondering quietly in the back of your mind if you will ever get over your inherent distrust of the Geth. As Legion had pointed out, fear of that which we don't understand is an error of organic hardware, an error you can't really afford.

"This platform needs to connect with the Geth to relay relevant information concerning the Old Machine threat. Also we require program updates and a fresh consensus with our higher order run times regarding possibility of peace with Creators and return of Creators home world." Legion says.

You sit up straighter in your chair at that last part and actually stand knocking the data pad you had been looking at earlier off your desk and into the floor. "Did you just say peace with the Creators? Do you really think it is a possibility Legion?" the urgency is hard to hide in your voice as you stare into the Light that serves as Legion's eyes.

"This unit believes there has been sufficient evidence provided in it's travels with Shepard-Commander to warrant an alliance with the Creators. We do not believe the Creators will accept a... gift of the home world from the Geth. Emotional tendencies between the Creators and Geth have led to conflict 100% of the time in the past. We believe with the new relevant data of the Old Machines return and the endorsement of Shepard-Commander and Creator Tali'Zorah that such an alliance may be possible" as Legion finishes it raises its right hand towards Shepard "May we proceed with your support Shepard-Commander?" it asks.

Firmly you take Legion's hand into yours and shake it "Yes Legion, and I think Tali will be very interested to hear your proposal. As long as you are communicating with the Geth about peace with the Quarian people you have my permission to use the FTL comms"

EDI suddenly interrupts "I have removed the firewall preventing Legion from accessing the FTL comm for this purpose Commander. Is there anything else you require?" with a chuckle you stoop to retrieve the fallen data pad as Legion turns to leave the cabin.

"No EDI I think we are all doing very good right now. Send a message to Admiral Korris if you would, tell him I would like to meet with him soon regarding the Geth." You can't help but smile as you sit back down and glance at the Reaper information again. Things had just taken a turn for the better it would seem, another load taken off the shoulders of Commander Shepard.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Biotics

No sooner had you finished working on the Reaper information, analyzing for weaknesses, than EDI cuts in over the comm as the entire ship begins to shake. "Commander you are needed in the Cargo bay, Miranda and Jack are having a disagreement. I have already had to erect 3 new kinetic barriers to contain the hull breaches." The chair is still spinning as the data pad you were working on clatters to the floor, rushing out of the cabin you practically jump into the elevator and slap the cargo bay button. Another bout of rocking shakes the ship knocking you to the floor of the elevator as yet another hole is ripped into the cargo bay.

"I swear I am going to put a bullet in both of them" you mutter as you force yourself to your feet.

On the way down your mind slips back to when you first met Miranda and Jack. Miranda was a Cerberus operative, cold and calculating with long dark hair and piercing blue eyes. She always dressed in a white jumpsuit that reminded you of a mechanic, yet she filled that suit out very well. Perhaps if you had not met Tali there could have been something between yourself and Miranda. The thought slips away as you recall meeting Jack for the first time. Jack was a paradox of power, a young woman covered head to toe in tattoos of every possible design and color you could imagine, yet these tattoos only serve to hide the horrible scars covering her body. Scars from a Cerberus experimentation cell, working to create the ultimate human biotic. Even Jack's head was scarred and tattooed, she kept her hair shaved completely off, a cult haircut she called it. You smirk at the thought, just then the elevator door swishes open and you step out.

The devastation is amazing for such a small empty space you didn't think there could be so much debris. As you stumble out of the elevator and grasp the railing on the ramp down to the cargo bay floor you hear the horrid shrieking of metal tearing. Your eyes widen at first in surprise then in anger as an entire generator lifts up from the floor encased in a biotic field and is hurled across the cargo bay towards a bunkered down form clad in a tight black jumpsuit. You start to call out a warning but right then you spot Jack standing on a nearby pile of cargo containers. The rage in her eyes is evident as she screams like a banshee putting all of her considerable biotic talents into the force of that thrown generator. That's when Miranda's tactical genius comes into play, she knows she can't match Jack's raw brute power so she takes a different angle, using a biotic pull to catch the generator in mid flight and send it careening off to the right, the force of her pull throwing it off trajectory just enough to rip another hole in the bulkhead about 7 meters to the right of Miranda's position. The sudden vacuum created rips Miranda right off her feet and pulls Jack off of the pile of containers sliding towards the hole, then EDI erects another barrier and everything just seems to stop for a moment. Miranda slams down onto the floor and Jack hits with a roll already heading for cover behind another generator.

Thankfully you had a good grip on the railing and weren't pulled into the middle of this mess. As Miranda starts to rise you hold up a hand and yell at the top of your voice "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" Everything seems to freeze, Miranda is panting softly as she stands there shaking her head and leaning over, resting her hands on her knees, tired from the exertion. Jack almost seems to retreat into herself, you see a scared little girl huddled behind the pile of cargo containers staring back at you, clutching her knees to her chest and shuddering. Seeing that the immediate situation had apparently been diffused you start down the ramp, your gaze going from Jack to Miranda and back to Jack "What the hell are you two thinking? We have bigger problems than your damn argument and I wont have you ripping holes in my ship!"

Jack is the first to recover quickly coming up to her feet and pointing a hand at Miranda "The cheerleader won't admit what Cerberus did to me was wrong! I told you I would put it aside until the Collectors were dead and then I was going to flay her myself! Well their dead and its time to do the flaying Shepard! Are you with me or am I going to have to kill" Jack never gets to finish the sentence. You storm across the last few steps and react with a rage you had not thought you felt towards the girl. Slamming your right fist into her gut you hear her moan and gasp as the air rushes out of her lungs, the diaphragm stunned from the impact shudders trying to draw air back into her body but it just can't and she crumbles to the ground gasping for air.

Glaring at Miranda you nod your head towards the elevator "Get the hell out of here. Jack and I obviously need to have a heart to heart." the tone of your voice is dripping with venom, throughout everything you have been patient and understanding with Jack. Never have you raised a hand to her or been harsh with her. You always listened and talked, almost as if she were your lost child. This was to much, she was endangering everyone on the ship and herself with these childish outbursts and they had to be stopped.

It takes a few moments but Jack finally manages to draw in a painful lungful of air, glaring up at you with a rage she had just directed at Miranda you feel more than see her gathering her Biotic powers. A quick motion of your hand has your M-6 Carnifex pistol pressed right against her right eye as you slowly crouch down to her level. "This has to stop Jack. You can't keep blaming everything that has happened in the past on Cerberus. Either you are going to let this go, I am going to put a bullet in your head, or you are going to calm down long enough to get the hell off my ship. Whats it gonna be Jack?"

You see the purplish glow of the biotic field around Jack's hand and for just a moment you tense your finger pulled tightly around the trigger. You don't want this, it isn't right to kill her after everything you have done to help her but you can't have her destroying the ship. There is to much at stake for you to let everything be ruined in her temper tantrum. The glow slowly fades away and Jack mutters "What's the point Shepard? The Collectors are dead, Cerberus wants us dead, and the Reapers... I mean you saw them hell you killed one. Do we really stand a chance against that? Maybe it would be better if you just put that bullet in my head right now, then they couldn't turn me into one of those damn things later."

Slowly you pull the gun away from Jack's head and replace it on your hip as you offer her your left hand. "Despair has never really been your court Jack, but then neither has mercy. Have a little faith in me and we will get through this, I promise you." you stare into Jack's eyes as you say this and almost feel like she is being drawn into their depths. This young woman is dangerous and beautiful in a way no other human you have met could be. Still, she isn't your Tali, and that brings another thought to your mind as Jack takes your hand and you pull her to her feet you say "If you ever endanger my crew with one of these outbursts again Jack I won't hesitate to kill you. Next time you want to throw around thousand pound generators with your biotics do it off my ship."

Jack's hand tenses around your forearm as you speak and when she finally has her footing she stares hard into your eyes "Sir yes sir!" she says with that sarcastic attitude of hers and turns to leave. Shaking your head you look around the cargo bay one last time and sigh in resignation. The last weeks repairs had been totally undone in less than 3 minutes by Jack and Miranda. What a damn mess.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Krogan?

The adrenaline was still rushing through your veins, the sound of your heartbeat flooding your ears, drowning out everything else as Jack vanished into the elevator. You look down at your hands and notice they are trembling slightly so you start to rub them together, damn why does everything always have to be so difficult, you wonder to yourself. The elevator would be the easy way back up and back to the Reaper data but you need to work some stress, calm your nerves so you take the stairs up to the engineering deck. The tight cramped little maintenance tunnel wasn't really meant for normal use but it was great for thinking. The dark space seems to let your mind just flow freely as you move along the tunnel and finally come out in Jack's little hidey hole. With a quick glance around you let out a sigh of relief, Jack wasn't down here yet. Quickly you head up the stairs towards the engineering deck, as you climb the last few steps the door on your left rushes open, a sensor having noticed your approach and you see that Tali is not standing at her usual work station.

Quickly you brush the thought away remembering that she had gone to speak to Mordin and you turn to the right heading out into the main hallway. You turn quickly to head towards the elevator when something stops you, you can hear voices coming from the hold, Grunt's area. Slowly you head that way stopping just outside the door as you finally recognize the second voice, Samara. "What on earth is she doing talking to Grunt?" you mutter to yourself as you strain to hear what is being said inside.

Grunt is supposed to be the perfect Krogan you remember, a deadly alien race that is nearly as difficult to kill as an earth cockroach. Krogan are massive creatures, lumbering walls of flesh and bone, that love to fight. A Krogan's forehead is covered in a thick bone-like ridge and their skin is more like a lizards than a humans, even their organs are duplicated to make them more efficient in combat. Two hearts, two spines, a second entire nervous system, everything about them screams warrior. Asari like Samara however are far different. Much more human in proportion they have skin similar to a Krogans, resembling scales more so than flesh, however it is soft to the touch. Asari are all female however, and they take genetic material from other species to randomize their own genes to create more female Asari offspring. They can take genetic material from other Asari but this can have, undesirable side effects on the children. Their heads remind you of a squids tentacles, sweeping back in six long ridges that meet in the back. These tentacles do not move thou, at least that you have ever seen. The final thing that sets the Asari apart from the Krogan is their minds. Asari are very gifted in their biotic powers, and they are able to meld their minds with those that they mate with, or that they choose to. This all flashes through your mind as you try to listen to what is being said behind the door.

Just then the door hisses open and Samara motions for you to come inside "Shepard, it is good you have come, I was about to ask EDI to locate you for us. Grunt has a request of you." the melodic tone of Samara's voice belies the nature of this meeting you quickly realize.

Grunt is pacing back and forth in front of the container he was grown in, his every motion seems tense and his footsteps are heavier and louder with each motion. "Well it seems everyone has something to get off their minds after that little mission. What seems to be the problem Urdnot Grunt?" you ask making certain to keep your voice and your posture strong.

Grunt's reaction tells you much "Battle-master, I want to battle with Samara in the hold. She has been telling me much of the Justicar ways and how my actions, although very Krogan of me, are weak and would force her to kill me after the mission is over. We wish to settle this now rather than have it distract us later when you need our focus on the mission" The simple way Grunt says this and Samara's almost uncaring nod strike you hard. You knew that Samara was relatively unfeeling, totally devoted to her code and only mildly amused by your questions and your species, but for Grunt to seek battle with her... this just didn't feel right.

"Is this really about Samara and her code, or is this something else Grunt? You training to fight biotics in preparation for facing down Jack perhaps? Or is this something else, you aren't exactly one to control your emotions Grunt. Surely the Justicar path doesn't seem appealing to you does it?" Your own words sound silly to you as they leave your lips but there it was, a simple thought.

Grunt's laughter tells you everything "Hah! Were you not my Battle-master I would rip out your spine and beat you with it for such a suggestion! No I just want to fight her and she wants to fight me. Don't you humans have fights among your own kind?"

Shaking your head you start to walk away "You two just don't kill each other... and you might want to see if Garrus wants in on this. He has been acting a little tense lately, and sparring is how Turians let off steam I hear"

Grunt just laughs and says "Yes good! Asari are rather squishy, at least a Turian can work a blade!"

Samara shakes her head and smiles thankfully at you "Thank you Commander, I promise I won't damage either of them permanently". The icy melody of her voice sends shivers down your back as you slip out of the hold. Maybe you should check in on Zaeed and Mordin, maybe even Jacob before you head back to work. Things definitely seem to be going to hell quickly.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Zaeed and the Illusive Man

As you step out of the hold and away from Grunt you can't help but feel like you just made a grave mistake. Sure it's good for your crew to hone their combat skills, sure Grunt and Samara are probably the two most capable members of your crew when it comes to raw power. Still something nags at the back of your mind about that entire encounter, it just seems like there is something that you should have picked up on. Shaking your head you head directly across the hall to Zaeed's little niche of the ship. The moment you try to enter the other cargo area thou EDI's voice comes to you "Commander that area of the ship is not sealed by kinetic barriers and the oxygen levels are zero. Zaeed has relocated to the empty observation room on the crew deck. He seems very...agitated that most of his belongings were lost in the aftermath of Jack and Miranda's encounter. I recommend a visit to relieve crew tension" With an audible groan you roll your eyes and turn to head to the elevator. Why couldn't things be easy even just one day after you saved the galaxy? A few strides bring you to the elevator and a moment later sees you stepping onto the crew deck and heading towards the observatory.

Zaeed was probably more trouble than he was worth. You had picked the mercenary up on Omega, a small space station hidden in an asteroid field of the Terminus system. The man was horribly scarred, one of his eyes was colorless, probably a cheap cybernetic implant judging by the scarring on that side of his face. His right arm was covered in tattoos similar to some of Jacks' but that was all of his skin you had ever seen. Even when he was relaxing in his quarters Zaeed wore his full environmental body armor and always had his rifle close at hand. Once the man had been a founding member of the Blue Suns, a notorious mercenary group, but his partner had turned on him, even put a bullet into his head. Still Zaeed lived on, "Anger is one hell of a anesthetic" Zaeed had said when you questioned him about how he had survived.

Something causes you to stop thou just outside of life support and you turn instead to check on Thane. Just as you step into the room you can't help but smile, your gut feelings had been right yet again. In front of you there sits Thane facing the reactor as always but across from him sits Zaeed. The gruff mercenary nods to you as you enter, even Thane stops speaking and turns to regard you smiling slightly, the most emotion you have seen him display since the mission.

Thane, now there was an enigma. Thane was a Drell, a race that looked very much like humanoid lizards, green and black scales cover Thane's body and his eyes were the most disturbing thing about the Drell to you, twin orbs as black as the night itself. The Drell had become all but extinct when another race, the Hanar, had come to their world. Saving the Drell from extinction the Hanar had imposed a compact upon the Drell. A Drell's life belonged to the Hanar until he was released from the Compact. That was how Thane had become an assassin. At the age of six Thane had been taken from his parents and raised in the ways of stealth and murder. Taught to always remain hidden, to strike without notice, and to vanish without a trace after, Thane had become something of a legend among the assassins of his race. Until he had retired, taken a wife, and had a child. The Hanar had released him from the Compact to raise a family, things had not turned out the way Thane planned. Some of his old marks had found his identity and because they feared Thane they struck at what they thought was his weakness, his wife. When you finally came across Thane he was carrying out an assassination on the last of those who had attacked his wife nearly ten years before, an Asari whom you had met just over two years ago, Nassana.

You almost chuckle as you step across the short space between the doorway and the table both men are sitting at "Mind if I join you guys? The hormones seem to be running strong on the ship today." you hear yourself say as your hand grasps the back of a metal chair and drags it towards the end of the table.

"Sure Shepard, ya don't mind if we call ya that do ya? Seeing as we are all more friends than a military crew now. I've been meaning to talk to you anyway, Thane and I were just discussing tracking down Vido, if we live through this next mission of yours of course."

You cant help but smile at Zaeed's matter of fact way of stating the obvious and his dogged devotion to a cause. "Twenty years chasing him, he gets away, and now your ready to spend another twenty years if you have to eh?" shaking your head you nod at Thane "You planning to help him on this mission then?"

Thane shrugs his shoulders still holding his hands clasped before him "That would depend on you Shepard. If you were female I would say you are my Shi'hah, the very image of the warrior goddess made flesh. If you will allow it then I will aid Zaeed in his quest once all of this is done."

You can't help but shake your head and look at the two of them "Here we are on a busted up ship that seems to be taking more damage out of combat than in it.. and you are both planning to go on a kill mission if we survive another suicidal battle that is right around the corner. I have to admit you both have quads."

Zaeed chuckles softly and slaps his hand on your shoulder "I knew you would understand. Thanks for talking some sense into me on that last trip after Vido... I won't let my rage get in the way next time."

Thane merely stares out the window at the reactor and says "You are right, this mission is unlikely to see both of us come out alive and even if we do the coming war is very likely to kill Vido for us. Thank you Shepard, if you will both excuse me I would like to return to my meditations"

You feel yourself rising from the chair and turning to leave, Zaeed close on your heel, once you get outside you feel his hand on your shoulder and turn to face him as the doors close "What is it Zaeed?" you ask.

Shaking his head Zaeed just seems to shift his weight on his feet uncomfortably for a few moments then says "Well you see its a small matter.... since the galaxy is on the line I probably shouldn't even care... but those funds the Illusive Man wired me originally have gone missing. I have a few batarians and even a krogan that I owe some money and I was wondering if I could take some of the salvage in the hold to pay off the debts, seeing as how I really never got paid for the first death mission you gave me. Don't need any little Zaeed's running around inheriting my debts now do I?"

The relief that floods through you must have been obvious in your face because Zaeed smiles and nods "Thanks Shepard I knew you'd understand" then moves to walk past you to the mess.

Smiling to yourself you move over towards the elevators "I think its time I checked in on Mordin and Tali" you mutter softly to yourself. Just thinking about the young quarian sends a shiver down your spine. It's good to be in love again you think as the elevator doors close and the lift begins to move.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Mordin

The elevator pauses as you reach the command deck, then the doors swish open and you step out. Almost immediately the yeoman turns towards you "You have unread messages Commander, and your fish have been fed. Legion would like to speak with you when you have a moment and there is a transmission waiting from the Illusive man." she says as calmly as ever.

"The Illusive man?" you ask in a bit of a stunned response. "Now that is interesting... he can wait a bit thou. I have some important matters to attend to, thank you Kelly." you state as you turn to your right and the Tech Lab.

"It is always my pleasure Commander" you hear Kelly say as you step into the Tech lab.

Mordin was the ships lead scientist, and a Salarian. Salarians were a very unusual race to you, resembling earths lizards they have eyes that seem to shift independent of each other, yet they are located in the front of their heads like a humans. The top of their heads have twin horns, covered in the same scales that cover the rest of their bodies, and these horns curve back then seem to almost grow together where they touch. Not to mention that Salarians are extremely hyper compared to most species, they operate at a much higher metabolic rate. Consequently they speak very quickly, seem to move faster than other races, and process their emotions in a matter of hours instead of weeks like humans. Of course this also means that they tend to live shorter, burning themselves out in about forty earth years, Mordin was actually closer to the fifty year mark, unusually long lived for a Salarian.

The smell of antiseptics and chemicals fills your nostrils as the second door to the Tech lab opens and you step into the room. A quick glance around shows that Tali is nowhere to be found. That causes you to pause for a moment and you reach up to scratch your chin wondering where she could be as you approach Mordin. "Got a minute Mordin? I need to talk with you." even as you speak Mordin is already moving around the table away from his work.

"Yes Commander, actually need to speak with you. Concerning nephew. Brilliant lad, has already been appointed to his own Task Group! Very proud." This takes you as a bit of a shock but then you remember his nephew is 16 and for most Salarians that was already half way through their lives.

"His own Task Group you say? Quite the accomplishment. What are they working on?" Mordin gives you the closest you have ever seen to a grin.

"Cross species propagation with Humans. Remarkable subject. Testing to see if cross species mating possible with Humans and species other than Asari. Fascinating results. Would you like to hear more Commander?"

The hair on the back of your neck seems to stand on end and your mind suddenly reels with a possibility you had never expected. "Cross species? You mean like say Humans and Quarians?"

Mordin laughs once "Knew you were bright Commander. Preliminary test results suggest it is possible. Hybrid child produced. Possibly even able to reproduce itself! Remarkable combination of genetics between Humans and Quarians. Humans very genetically diverse. Union possibly even strengthen Quarian immune system. Possible to cure all Quarians of their need for suits in a single mating cycle... if all mated with Humans of course. Need more testing. More data to compile. Perhaps even strengthen Quarian immune system through genetic manipulation with human DNA. Previous tests performed by humans relating to Sickle Cell Anemia suggest DNA therapy on Quarians a possibility. Would you be willing to donate some of your cells for experimentation Commander?"

The very thought hits you like a sledgehammer in the gut. Cure the Quarians? They weren't sick just different. A sudden anger wells up inside of you for just a moment and then the rational side kicks in. Strengthen their immune systems... no suits... Tali. No more than just Tali. The entire Quarian race could benefit, perhaps even start colonies on new worlds sooner. Tali thou... if this worked Tali could touch a flower, she could smell its sweet scent, you could hold her close as you both watch the sunrise on Earth.

Without another thought you hold your arm out to Mordin "What do you need?" the conviction evident in your voice.

Mordin quickly holds up his hands "Just your permission Commander, EDI has your DNA profile in the databases already. Tissue synthesis has nearly finished compiling while we spoke. Knew you would be interested. Is there something else Commander?"

Shaking your head you smile and reach out to shake Mordin's hand, then on impulse pull him into a tight hug. "No Mordin, you just do your research as well as you can."

After managing to extricate himself from your hug Mordin responds "Not my research Commander. Sending data to nephew. Will update you with results as soon as I receive them."

With a smile on your face you nod to Mordin then remember why you came down here "I don't suppose you could tell me if Tali has been by and what you two spoke about?" Mordin holds up his hands and shakes his head.

"Doctor patient confidentiality. Would not dream of breaking it. Know how much Tali means to you. She left shortly after the fight in the hold. To your cabin I think. Might want to check."

With another thankful nod you turn to head out of the Tech lab forgetting that you had intended to check in on Jacob and that the Illusive man was waiting on your contact, heading straight for the elevator to see if Tali was in your cabin waiting to tell you something.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Jacob and Tali?

As you walk away from Mordin's lab and towards the elevator to your cabin you hear the Yeoman speak up again "Commander, Legion really needs to speak with you, Joker would like a word, and Jacob has been acting strange".

With hardly a nod you move right into the elevator and push the button for your cabin. A few seconds go by as you hear the whooshing sound of the elevator moving then the doors open up and you step forth to enter your cabin. As the second set of doors open you are greeted by a sight that sets your nerves on edge. Standing in the middle of your cabin is Jacob with his hands on Tali's shoulders. The jealousy was already beginning to swell within you, your hands curl up into fists even as they both turn to face you. Even as you stand on the edge of the small stairs leading down to them you feel the jealousy building, almost boiling over, it takes all of your self control to keep your voice from showing the edge that your eyes cannot hide "Jacob. Tali. Might I ask what the two of you are doing up here? Anything I need to be aware of?"

Jacob was another Cerberus operative you have to remind yourself. Despite the fact that over the last few months you had come to trust him, he was still Cerberus. His dark skin and strong jaw make him more of a trustworthy figure, especially since he is human. Still there has always been something about the way he carries himself in that Cerberus uniform that just sets the hairs on the back of your neck on edge. He might have been an Alliance soldier once, but now he was Cerberus. Tali'Zorah vas Normandy on the other hand was a Quarian, and probably the most beautiful woman you had ever laid eyes upon, human or alien. She has to live inside of an environmental suit however because of her peoples diminished immune systems after living for generations in space aboard sterile star ships. Still she decorates her environmental suit with a bit of color, purple overlays and a purple/silver designed cloth hood that drapes down and is pinned to the suit in several places. The entire getup reminds you just how feminine she really is, despite the fact that she can take apart your ships drive core with her eyes closed and put it back together better than when she took it apart.

Jacob is the first to react, raising his hands palms towards you he speaks calmly "Shepard this isn't what.." he never gets to finish his sentence.

Tali quite suddenly steps between the two of you and seems to be looking right into your soul, all of the anger seems to seep right out of you as you stare at her helmet and the soft glow of her eyes behind the faceplate. Slowly your hands unclench and Tali takes a step forward, softly speaking "Shepard... Mordin has told me many interesting things. I asked Jacob up here because I have read that human males tend to take news like this better in company. I... I think I may be pregnant Shepard." The news hits you hard, leaves you stunned for just a moment, then you smirk as your eyes start to tear up.

"Tali... oh Tali" you start to say and take a single step forward before she raises her hand to stop you.

"Shepard I can't have this baby without dying, you know I want to... to give you this but I just can't.... I asked Mordin to run some tests, make sure, I haven't done anything yet but I thought you should know. If there was anyway..... I'm sorry Shepard. You know I can't put what I want before the people of the galaxy, not with this fight coming." she says and pushes past you rushing out of the cabin and down the elevator before you can stop her. The sounds of her sobbing still echo in your ears as the hot tears start to run down your face.

Jacob slowly moves forward to try and place a hand on your shoulder "I'm sorry Commander, I tried to tell her Garrus or someone you knew better would probably help more but, Hell there's nothing right about this. You have saved more asses than anyone else in the galaxy, you shouldn't be slapped down like this. I'm sorry man, real sorry."

Nodding at Jacob you push by him and move to sit on the couch, reaching into the cabinet under the table you pull out a bottle of Krogan Ale you managed to get from the bartender on the Citadel "Well none of us ever get what we deserve they say" you hear yourself saying as you fill the two wine glasses on the table with the harsh ale "Care for a drink? It'll pickle your liver in a glass or I'm a Krogan" the sadness in your voice is unmistakeable but you raise the glass up anyway as Jacob sits across from you and picks up the other glass.

"Hell Commander, If there's anything I can do for you, you know I'll do it."

As you nod your thanks to Jacob you tap the glasses together "To the fools" you say as you down the glass in a single long gulp.

Jacob downs his glass and after a long hiss as the liquid burns down his throat picks up the bottle to refill your glass. With a smirk you notice he doesn't refill his own. "Getting weak on me Jacob?" you slur slightly and smirk at him. Lifting the glass again you eye it for a long long moment, then EDI's voice cuts in over the music that always plays in your cabin.

"Commander, the Illusive Man has grown tired of waiting for you to answer his message. You have an urgent message at your private terminal. Also Legion is on his way up, I suggest refraining from any more drink until you have spoken with him."

With a very deep sigh you place the glass back down on the counter and reach into the cabinet for a towel to dry your eyes. "Thanks for the drink Jacob, I'll drop by later to check on ya" you say with the most heartfelt thanks you can muster at the moment. Why does everything always seem to be crashing around your ears these days, first Jack and Miranda tearing up the hold, then Thane and Zaeed planning a hit, now Tali telling you she is going to abort your child. Your child! Gods and demons but you had never thought to even have a child with her much less that having one would kill her... or that she would so quickly judge it had to be destroyed. There had to be another answer! There was always another answer! 

Just as you start to pick up the glass of ale again you hear Legion and Jacob talking outside your cabin. What do I care? You think as you down the glass in a single gulp "EDI open the cabin door for me. I don't feel like getting up to drag Legion's tin ass in here" A moment later the sound of Legion's feet comes to your ears and you see two Legion's standing before you "Shoulda lishtened to EDI about tha ale" you mutter as Legion stops in front of you.

"Shepard-Commander.... you are exhibiting signs of alcohol poisoning, We will take you down to Mordin for immediate treatment" Legion says just before moving over and picking you up bodily.

Smacking your lips you hang over Legion's shoulder like a sack of old potatoes and mutter "Damned geth... worsh than my mother" then all is darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Recovery and Tali

Everything is dark around you, the only sounds that reach your ears are the dull throbbing in your head, the pounding of your heart, and the soft breathing sounds of a respirator. The light from the overhead stings your eyes painfully, even with your eyes closed, a bright burning red light seeming to pierce the very eyelids and stab into your brain. With a loud groan your arms move sluggishly up to your head, covering your eyes with your hand to try and protect them from the blinding light. A soft laughing voice reaches your ears, Tali's "Looks like he is waking up Doctor Chakwas. Only down for 30 minutes, must be a record for humans drinking krogan ale" the other, older, voice cuts in "He's lucky to be alive, I wonder if he got that stuff from Grunt or was trying to commit suicide." The shuffling movements stop, your head is pounding but you swear right now you could hear a pin drop onto a rubber pad and it would bust your eardrums. 

The good Doctor walks over and places her hand onto your forehead muttering to herself about the throbbing of the veins in your temples and the heat of your brow. Doctor Chakwas was an older woman, human, with graying hair but eyes as sharp as any young ladies "Really now Commander what were you thinking?"

"I wasn't" you mutter back to her "Didn't think it would hit me that hard... poison on Omega didn't.. neither did the stuff on the Citadel... just wanted to not think... gimme something for the nausea doc... I have a mission to prep for."

Chakwas shakes her head and moves to get a syringe and some medication "You are one stubborn man Commander" She says as she draws up a mixture from two vials. After a moment she nods satisfied at the concoction and comes back over, without even a warning she jabs the needle into your arm as you hear the med bay doors swish open.

"Ouch doc! Careful I'm gonna need that arm" you grumble at her.

Sitting up when she is done you hear her mutter "Good woman like that deserves better than a man who tries to kill himself when she needs him." 

Still feeling groggy you force yourself to sit up and fight back the urge to vomit all over the medical table and your lap. The light isn't quite so painful now as you pry your eyes open and look around the med lab, amazingly things aren't blurry at all. "Guess I'll have to ask Miranda what all they replaced exactly" you grumble to yourself as your hand rubs over your face. The scars had all but vanished over the last few months, only a few small lines remain around your left eye. The floor is cold on your feet, almost causing you to jump, that's when you finally notice the breeze behind you. "What the hell doc? Why am I in a medical gown for being drunk?" you cry out a bit louder than was intended. Your answer comes from a most unexpected source as the AI core door behind you opens and Legion walks out holding your uniform. The front of the white and black uniform is covered in vomit and the back looks even worse. Laying the garment on the table Legion turns around and walks back into the AI core without even speaking to you. 

Chakwas sighs "You are going to have to do a bit of apologizing this time Commander, I think you should start with Tali and work your way to Legion. Oh and the Yeoman asked me to remind you that you have a message from the Illusive Man waiting."

Both of your hands come up to rest against your temples, trying to stop the throbbing for just a moment as you reply "Fine... fine... where did she get off to anyway... If you see her tell her..never mind I'll find her after I get changed" The sound of your feet slapping on the floor seems to echo through out the entire crew deck as you slip into the elevator. Punching the button for the captains floor you grumble as the elevator goes down instead and the doors open, there stands Tali arms folded and her eyes narrowed.

"Not coming to see me first?" she asks as she steps into the elevator, the doors seal and it starts moving on its own. EDI must be in on this you think to yourself as the cold metal of the elevator presses against your back.

"Actually I was going to get decent before parading around the ship looking for you... wouldn't want Jack to get the wrong idea" you say with a slight smirk. 

Tali's head snaps to face you and the smirk melts right off your face. How does she manage to glare at you through that helmet? Her voice cuts into you as the elevator door opens to the cabin "I think this is your stop Shepard, when you are ready to stop acting like a bosh'tet I will be in engineering."

"Tali.. come inside with me please, I need to talk with you and I would rather not do that in engineering." your hand reaches out for hers hoping and a smile crosses your face as she finally takes your hand.

"Alright Shepard, but don't you dare buy anymore krogan ale, it's hard enough thinking I might be pregnant and have to give that up, if I had to lose you again..." her voice is quivering now and she lets it hang there. The two of you standing close holding hands just inside of the captain's cabin. For a long moment you just stare at her helmet, into the twin dots of light that must be her eyes.

"Tali... I'm not going anywhere. You are the only person in the galaxy I want to be with, and I don't want to lose you. If you are pregnant there are things we can look into... I highly doubt you are thou, we are rather different species after all... and I have never heard of Quarians having children with anything but other Quarians, or maybe Asari." 

Tali pulls her hand back as you say that last part, she moves right past you towards the armor locker and begins to pull out your combat suit. "Like Liara?" she asks as she lays your boots and pants onto the bed. The armor had been painted a new color you notice even as she is speaking, a deep maroon with a bright red stripe on the right arm and black sealing.

"Liara? Why are you bringing her up Tali?" you say as you move past her to pull on a pair of skin tight boxers and socks. Your chest armor slaps onto the bed hard followed by the targeting visor.

"You know damn well why Shepard, you still have feelings for her don't you? That's why you still have her picture on your desk, and why we are flying in circles around Illium right now!" The pain in her voice is obvious and you pause in the middle of pulling on the combat pants.

"Illium? I told Joker to set a course for the Migrant Fleet, why are we circling Illium?"

EDI's voice cuts in over the comm "Course altered because of information in the Illusive Mans missive. I know you have not read the information yet Commander but my protocols required that we adjust course." 

That put Tali back on her heels "You changed the heading? We aren't here for Liara..." she breaks off and falls down to sit on the edge of the bed. Snapping the pants into place you move to her side, sitting beside her and gently wrapping your right arm around her shoulders.

"Tali... do you trust me?" you ask softly.

"Shepard, you know I do. It's just... there is so much going on, even I don't know where my head is right now and I assumed...I assumed you were going back to her because I can't make you happy" the sobbing almost breaks your heart as you pull her close to you, her helmet resting against your chest.

"Hey... hey now, it's all going to be alright. Your the only girl for me Tali, and if I have to take you with me to Liara and tell her to make you comfortable that's what we will do." The conviction in your voice surprises even you, what did the doc give you anyway? It hadn't even been 30 minutes since you got up and you were fully functional. 

Tali slowly raises her head to look into your eyes, you think, and says "Thank you Shepard. I'm sorry, I have been selfish again and I know it's wrong and I shouldn't care but I just..." With a smile you run your hand over the side of her helmet as if you were brushing her cheek.

"It's alright Tali. A little jealousy never hurt anyone... and I was being stupid with the krogan ale. No more drinking unless it's with you and the holo of Liara can go in the incinerator."

Tali just grins beneath her helmet and nods "I'll be down with Joker when your ready Shepard" she says as she gets up to leave. 

As the cabin door finally closes you can't help but shake your head. She is such a sweet and innocent woman, almost like a child at times the way she handles her feelings, but that's quarians you know. Have to express yourself more when people can't see your face. Ah hell who are you kidding anyway, you haven't exactly been acting like a Commander lately. Pulling on the last of your armor you move to the private terminal and pull up the Illusive man's message. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Illium

As the message comes up on the screen you can't help but frown in frustration. The Shadow Broker was selling your DNA profile to the highest bidder and Liara was getting in the middle of everything. This mad quest for revenge of hers was starting to really get on your nerves. According to the note a meeting was supposed to be arranged in just under an hour in the Illium bar where you had last seen Conrad. "Why can't things ever quiet down" you mutter as you mark the message read and get up. Turning away from the computer you move to the elevator and down to the command deck. Everything else around you seems to almost be a blur, like you are moving in slow motion and the world around you is moving at hyper speed.

"Confirm destination Commander" EDI says. Glancing down you notice your hand pointing out Illium on the galaxy map.

"Shut up and land us EDI, you already told me you altered our course." your gruff voice cuts across the deck, every member of the crew turns to look at you in shock. This is the first time any of them have heard you take a harsh tone with the ship's AI.

"Confirmed Commander. I did not mean to offend" EDI says and the ship lurches for just a moment causing you to reach out for the handrail.

"What the hell was that?" you snarl "Getting mad at me for telling you to shut up?"

EDI cuts in again "I am incapable of emotion Commander. The source of the disturbance is the cargo bay where Samara, Grunt, and Garrus are having a small war. Should I tell them to come up to the command deck?" slapping your palm to your face you drag it down, clawing at the skin somewhat and reminding you where you are.

"Yes tell em to get the hell up here, wait on second thought tell em to quit screwing around and start repairing the hold, I'll take Tali and Miranda with me to Illium"

An hour later sees Shepard, Tali, and Miranda stepping off of the Normandy and onto the port of Illium once more. The concierge is waiting for you just like on your previous visits, but this time she is flanked by a single YMIR Heavy Mech. "Greetings Commander Shepard" the concierge begins.

Raising your hand up in the air you cut her off "A little more heavily guarded this time aren't we? Whats going on here?" The asari nods and taps a few buttons on her Omni-tool, the mech immediately takes an aggressive stance "I have been instructed to not let you enter Illium at this time. You will return to your ship and await clearance or I will be forced to kill you."

With a wicked grin you look at first Tali then Miranda before finally turning your gaze back to the asari "Do you really think a single Heavy Mech is going to save you from this? I see a dozen places to use as cover while that thing lumbers around trying to get a clear shot, not to mention my Quarian friend here is very skilled at hacking synthetics. Come to think of it go ahead, I would enjoy seeing you crushed under your own toy."

You can tell by the way she backs up that the asari is nervous. Out of the corner of your eye Tali starts tapping on her Omni-tool quickly which causes you to grin all the broader. Miranda is nervously shifting off to the right moving towards cover in case this goes badly, she always was quick to find the tactical advantages.

Then the asari tries it, tapping on her Omni-tool as she turns to bolt for the exit, only to be flattened by the foot of the YMIR Heavy Mech slamming into the small of her back. Tali nods approvingly and moves for cover herself knowing that the hack job won't last long. With a resigned sigh you pull your Widow Maker sniper rifle off your back and tap in the inferno ammo code. A single well placed shot rips off the mech's shields and most of the armor plating around its head, Miranda is quick to add her own contribution. Warping the armor at the molecular level so that it begins to just run off of the mech's upper body like water, puddling on the ground. With the circuits exposed now your second shot rips the head right off the mech, and starts its self destruct sequence "COVER!" you hear yourself yelling as you dive towards Tali and the nearest place to hide from the blast. As the blast rips across the docking platform the last thing you hear is the screaming of the burning asari still trapped beneath the mech's foot.

The heat wave always takes you by surprise, blistering even through your shields, you can only imagine what that asari must have felt. "Good work Tali." you say, patting her on the shoulder softly. When she doesn't move you pause to consider her, "It wasn't your fault Tali. I'm the one who set off the self destruct. Don't blame yourself."

She turns her head and glares at you through her mask "I was whispering an old ship captain's prayer Shepard, we have killed many things in our adventures, one more asari stupid enough to threaten you doesn't bother me" the tone of her voice and the movement of her body as she gets up to follow Miranda towards the exit tells you something is really bothering her though.

Shaking your head a deep sigh escapes your lips and you mutter "Why is it women of any species are all so damn difficult to understand?" Jogging off quickly you take the lead again. Amazingly none of Illium's customs officers even seem to notice you, and a work crew with a heavy lift moves past your squad, probably to remove the wreckage of the heavy mech. "Lets get this over with quickly, I want to be off this rock before someone comes asking about that dead Asari" you broadcast to the team. The market takes a bit of an edge off of you, the bustle of people and the constant haggling a welcome change to the combat that has dominated so much of your life.

Tali slips up close to your side, slipping her left hand into your right, softly she broadcasts her words directly to your headset, cutting Miranda and the crowd out of the conversation "Shepard... no matter what happens you know I care about you, I want you to be happy."

Squeezing her hand gently you give her a wink and whisper "Don't worry Tali'Zorah vas Normandy. You are the only woman for me" The angle of her eyes and the narrowing tells you right away she is smiling, perhaps even blushing under that helmet.

It takes your crew all of six minutes to get from the docking bay to the bar, Miranda steps to the front "Perhaps I should go in first Commander. I know what Liara T'Soni looks like and I was not with you the last time you visited her office. It is possible she won't recognize me and we could gain some intel about this entire mission." Thinking it over for a moment you nod to her and move to lean against a wall just outside of the bar, pulling Tali along with you of course.

"Stay in radio contact, first sign of trouble call and we'll be there" you say.

Miranda smirks and nods "As long as your not locking lips with her helmet of course" she snidely responds. Before either of you could respond thou, Miranda is slipping into the bar looking for her target.

"I think I will have EDI adjust the environmental controls to her quarters next time she sleeps... Some ice on her nose would look good with the ice on her heart" Tali chuckles and you can't help but laugh as well.

The minutes slip by turning quickly into a half hour. The meeting should have taken place by now, what was keeping Miranda? "We'll give her another 15 minutes and we are going in Tali" you say.

The lovely Quarian just lifts her head from where it was resting on your shoulder and nods "Whatever you say Shepard" she says. The waiting was always the worst part of any conflict. You start tapping your fingers on Tali's shoulder and tapping your foot on the floor. The hollow sounding taps reminding you of machine gun fire, and then you are lost in your memories, reliving that fateful battle so many years ago. Your entire squad had been pinned down by a group of batarian radicals. For three hours your men had fought and died under your command, until the extraction team had finally arrived. You were praised as a hero, but you feel like a failure, four good men had died in that assault, defending colonists as they were evacuated. Four more lives that would hang on your soul for the rest of your life.

As quickly as the flashback had begun it ended, your Omni-tool beeped once, telling you that the appointed time had come. "C'mon Tali" you say as you push off of the wall "Lets go find out if Miranda has gotten herself drunk."

Tali can't help but laugh "The Ice Queen drinking? Surely you don't think that's even possible Shepard!"

Tali was jesting of course, she had been with you on the mission to save Miranda's sister from her own father. She knew just as well as you did that beneath Miranda's cold business like exterior was a rather charming woman, possibly a woman Shepard could even love if Tali had not claimed his heart so many years ago. The bar was noisy, a couple of bachelor parties going on and another slave rep talking with her newest acquisition, a pair of rather ugly krogan, even by krogan standards. A quick glance shows that Miranda is nowhere in sight, nodding to Tali you move towards the bar, glancing back just before you turn to the bar to check out the side room where you had met Miranda's contact on that last trip.

Even that room was empty. At the bar you flag down the Matriarch "Hey again, you wouldn't happen to know where a human girl in a black jumpsuit got off to would you? I know she came in here about half an hour ago"

The Matriarch merely shrugs and nods her head towards the railing at the far side of the bar "Over the edge, probably splattered on the street below, couple of krogan working for someone no one knows tossed her over for listening to closely to things she didn't need to hear. Even the bar owner won't turn the vid's of it to the cops."

With a quick glance at Tali you move to the railing, barking orders as you go "Tali get a copy of that vid, it might be our only chance to find out who we are after, I'm gonna go see if Miranda lived. With luck she landed on a moving car or caught a railing down there."

Tali's response was barely audible as you lean over the edge looking for something, some sign. "Of course..Shepard! Look out!" A heavy hand slams into your back and another hand grips your foot lifting you up and tossing you out over the railing, sailing down, down out of sight. The last thing you hear is a scream and the sound of a shotgun firing repeatedly.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Descent

Down and down you fall, the air whistling by, twisting and turning you try to get your bearings, spreading your arms and legs out wide like a sky diver to get some stability. The wind is horrible, ripping at your skin, forcing your eyes open, and then it rips your targeting visor off of your head. Trying to turn your head to glance back at the visor you hear a whistling sound, then *BAM* you suddenly feel weightless. It takes a few seconds for you to understand what just happened, your armor is glowing in a purple biotic field! *Whack!* the visor collides with your head and bounces just out of reach falling below and out of sight. Another biotic force seems to slam into your back pushing you towards a darkened alcove, where Miranda is standing beside a very familiar krogan.

As the biotic pull wears off your feet touch down on the ledge "Nice to see your alive Miranda, I thought for a minute there I was going to be splattering the pavement right on top of you" you say with a grin.

"Commander this is a representative of Mr. Thax. We have had a few dealings in the past and when I caught myself in the fall he was kind enough to pull me to safety before the effect wore off." Miranda was always business around other people, it was a rather attractive trait of hers, the ability to put all personal feelings aside and focus on the task at hand.

Nodding to her you turn your gaze to the krogan "I do believe we have met before" you state simply as you push your right hand out towards him.

Shaking your hand the krogan gives you their closest approximation of a smile "Indeed. Mr. Thax wanted me to keep an eye on you if you returned to Illium Shepard. There has been a great deal of talk about you since our last encounter. It seems that someone is selling your DNA to another interested party. The goal, as we have been able to discern, is to create a great deal of clones of you that are to be used to infiltrate key areas of the Citadel. We don't know their purpose in the matter but suffice it to say we enjoy our profits upon the Citadel."

You can't help but smile slightly at that last comment "Looks like C-Sec has some unusual allies in the coming times. Any straight clones would be pointless thou, C-Sec has already scanned me and knows about the cybernetic implants used to bring me back. A purely genetic clone of me would just set off the alarms and raise a bunch of questions."

The krogan smiles and holds out his hands in a mock shrug "We did not say they planned to make pure clones of you only that we knew their intentions to a degree. However they plan to do this and whatever the ultimate goal is I have done what Mr. Thax contracted me to do. I suggest you return to the upper levels and check on your Quarian companion. She is liable to be in a great deal of trouble with the authorities after watching you thrown from a balcony" the krogan chuckles again, his eyes hold a malicious glint "I never thought I would respect a Quarian's prowess but that one has put on quite a show"

The mention of Tali has you turning back towards the ledge, until the krogan mentions a show "Do you have camera's up there or something? Show me what happened to Tali!" you snarl as you turn back to the krogan, reaching out to grasp the front of his shirt in both hands threateningly.

"Easy there Shepard, I have no reason to hide this from you". Tapping on his Omni-tool the krogan nods to your right where a security monitor was coming to life. A few more taps rewinds the tape to your entrance to the bar.

As the vid plays forward you shake your head "What an idiot... I should have realized the krogan the bartender mentioned were still in the bar, Tali and I didn't see any krogan leave."

Miranda smirks as she watches you thrown over the ledge "Well now Shepard, I never thought I would see you thrown about like a rag doll" Making a 'ha ha' face at Miranda you turn back to the video.

Tali reaches out towards you and her helmet light flashes, you know what she is saying but the vid has no audio. As you go over the edge Tali pulls out her Eviscerator shotgun and unloads a fiery incendiary shell into the krogan's back. The krogan arches back screaming as the fire burns through its suit and into its flesh, stopping its healing process. The second krogan was there then, grabbing Tali from behind and pushing her towards the ledge as well. You find yourself clenching your fists, the knuckles turning white and the image of flayed krogans comes to mind. Right then a scream cuts through the air as two Krogan fall past the ledge. Miranda exchanges a curious look with you and both of you turn back to the monitor.

The matriarch comes over the bar growling "Not again" you think but the vid isn't high enough quality to be certain what she is saying by lip reading. Her biotics flash and the krogan holding tali finds itself quite weightless suddenly. A feral roar seems to come from the approaching asari as she draws her arm back then plunges her hand into the krogan's back like a dagger. The arching back and the shuddering motion tell you the poor krogan is in a great deal of pain.

'Good', you think 'The bastard deserves it for wanting to harm Tali'. A moment later the matriarch pulls her arm back and a sickly long white object comes out with her hand.

"Good god" Miranda whispers. The matriarch had quite literally ripped out one of the krogan's two spinal columns. Winding up like an earth baseball player the bartender slams the spine into the krogan's back like a baseball bat and sends the alien flying forward, straight into his companion who was just recovering from the incendiary shotgun blast to the back.

The two collide and go tumbling over the railing, with a disgusted look the bartender tosses the spine over the railing a moment later then offers her clean hand to Tali. "I've seen enough. How do we get back up there from here?" you ask turning to where the krogan informant used to be. Glancing around quickly you notice he is nowhere to be found. "Damn... I hate these shadowy helpers."

Miranda smirks "This way Commander. There is a shuttle waiting for us across the walkway. You do tend to pick up the strangest allies" she says with a flip of her hair. Not even bothering to reply you follow her to the shuttle. Within 10 minutes of being thrown over the balcony you find yourself standing inside the bar again. Tali has her back to you at the bar where she is talking to the bartender. A quick motion from you keeps the bartender from giving you away as you sneak up behind Tali.

"I can't believe he is gone" Tali is saying while the matriarch is looking down at the floor trying to hide her smile, cleaning a glass with a towel to keep her hands busy. "I just... " Tali begins again when you wrap your arms about her.

"Miss me that much?" you say. Tali was in motion the moment your arms began to slip around her, spinning to face you her shotgun already in her hands, it falls to the floor harmlessly as she stares at you.

"Shepard..." her voice seems to just go away, no words come to her and then you are holding each other tightly.

"I told you I wasn't going to leave you." you whisper softly to her.

Miranda just has to ruin the moment "Yes well now that we are back together perhaps we should go check in on Liara? She isn't here so obviously something has happened to her. We need to find out who the Shadow Broker is selling to and what has happened to Liara if we are going to put a stop to this"

With a sigh you close your eyes relishing holding Tali close for just a moment longer, then both of you let go and nod to each other. "We are going to have to take some quality time after all of this Tali, I think you would like that retirement home I won from the bet with Agrhen back on Pinnacle Station."

Tali grins beneath her helmet and nods "Whatever you like Shepard... I will be there."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Into the Darkness

It takes just a few minutes to get from the bar to the office of Liara, but those few minutes help you to put things into perspective. A couple of krogan throw you off a ledge, a missing slaver who vanished while Tali and the bartender were fighting the krogan, and now Liara might be in trouble. Why do things always seem to get so complicated around you? Squeezing Tali's hand you think back to when this all began, an old battlefield you can hardly recall and a commendation for doing what everyone said could not be done. A promotion to Spectre and your own ship, fighting your way across a galaxy against insurmountable odds. Leaving Ash to die on Virmire, that thought brings the starting of a tear to your eye. Ash had always been a good friend, and quite the lover of poetry.

At least Tali was safe, the bartender had quite literally saved her and you were going to have to make sure to thank her properly when this was all done. The last few steps to Liara's office seem to be the longest ones of your life. Liara had been a very good friend, even a lover, and you are truly scared to see just what has happened to her. The desk to your right reminds you just how much she has changed, Nyxeris is dead now. Killed by Liara when you informed her that the information she had on these suspects did not fit the description of the Observer. Liara had not even shown any remorse over the act, only a raw unbridled rage at the Shadow Broker and her obsession to kill him. She had changed so much in the two years you were gone.

The door to Liara's office opens with a hiss and your team moves in, she is nowhere to be seen. Nodding to Miranda she sets to work on the computer, after a few moments she shakes her head and just opens a direct link to EDI with her Omni-tool. "This could take a while Shepard. Liara has more information in here on the Shadow Broker and his contacts than I could have imagined. Finding out her contact may take EDI several hours." she says.

You are hardly listening though, for the first time you notice a turned down picture frame on Liara's desk. Tali follows your gaze and quickly puts the two together, wringing her hands in front of her nervously as she considers the implications. Reaching out you take the frame into your hand and turn it over, Tali lets out a soft gasp and a tear runs down your cheek to fall onto the frame. It is a holo of Liara holding a small asari child. Miranda pauses in her work to glance between the two of you then shakes her head and goes back to work on the computer.

Slowly you place the picture back down on the desk, face down again, and turn to Tali. "Well... at least I know now why Liara changed so much."

Tali just keeps wringing her hands for a few moments then speaks softly "Keelah... Oh Shepard" she says then moves close, reaching out to take your hands almost sheepishly.

Blinking away the tears you squeeze her hands firmly and force a smile on your face "This doesn't change anything Tali. You are still who I want, but Liara.... I don't even know her anymore." Tali just nods and accepts the pressure of your squeeze, even squeezing back for a moment.

Miranda cuts in "Would you two focus please? EDI may have found something."

EDI suddenly appears around Miranda's arm much like her Omni-tool "Liara T'Soni was meeting with a slave trader named only as "Charn" I have managed to gain access to Illium's police database through this terminal. Charn is listed as a batarian radical who captures anyone he can and sells them off to batarian slavers. His ship the Stallion left port approximately 3 days ago, their heading is unknown at this time. I am sorry Commander"

As EDI vanishes from Miranda's arm you shake your head and turn to leave "Finish the upload and meet me back at the ship Miranda, there is nothing more we can do here right now."

Tali catches your arm "Shepard! Are you just going to give up like that?"

You turn to face Tali and your voice cuts through the air with far more venom than you had ever intended to direct Tali's way "What would you have me do? Jump from star to star scanning every planet in batarian space for the ship? Liara made her choices and now she has to pay the penalty for them. If we can track down this Charn so be it but we have more pressing matters at this time!"

Tali's shoulders slump and she looks down at the floor "Your right Shepard, I was being foolish again" she says. All the tension in your body, the frustration with Liara, the pain of knowing you might not see your friend again turns around and stabs at your heart, seeing Tali hurt and defeated is more than any man in love could truly bear.

You raise a hand as if you would speak then turn away dropping your hand as you march quickly back to the Normandy. Behind you Miranda can barely be heard saying "He's under a lot of stress and I'm sure I didn't help matters much. Give him some time and he will come around" Tali's response is lost to you as the office door hisses shut.

The market, even the docking security area are all a blur to you, the only thing that snaps you out of the daze you are walking in is Joker's voice as the Normandy decontamination cycle is running. "Come back empty handed Commander? That's a first. I half expected you to come back with three more blood thirsty murdering aliens to join the crew."

Leaning your head back to look up at the ceiling you growl out "Stow it Joker! I am not in the mood for your **** right now. Have Jacob assemble the crew, I need to know where everyone's heads at" "Aye aye ya grump" Joker quips back.

When the decontamination cycle finally ends you step on to the Normandy, and are surprised to hear the cycle start right back up behind you. "They got done fast" you mutter as you head back to the comm room, hopefully someone would have an idea of where to go next, or at least know about Charn. Perhaps Zaeed could shed more light on the matter, he wasn't very fond of batarians, but he had worked with his fair share back in his days in the Blue Suns.

It takes nearly twenty minutes for everyone to make it to the comm room, Tali is the last one to enter. Staring hard at her with your arms across your chest you wait, then shake your head when she doesn't offer an explanation. "Alright EDI pull up what we know?"

EDI quickly responds with a holographic image of the Stallion "Charn, a batarian radical, left Illium 3 days ago aboard this ship, the Stallion. Destination and cargo unknown."

Before EDI could continue Zaeed cuts in "Charn? I know him, you should too Shepard."

You turn to face Zaeed tilting your head a little in curiosity "I should? I don't recall many batarians I made friends with"

Zaeed chuckles "You let him live on that asteroid a few years ago, killed his boss thou. I have to say after working with you I don't really believe the story. You have been to good a guy to sacrifice the hostages to kill the terrorist."

That brought back the memories, Asteroid X57 was hurtling towards some planet, 4 million people below near the impact zone. You had shut down the fusion torches propelling the asteroid and then been confronted by a batarian, Charn. After a brief discussion you had talked him into leaving and he had given you the access key to the main facility. You had promised not to let the leader escape. This had been the hardest test of your convictions in your life to date. Many of your decisions had left good men and women, all soldiers, dead on the battlefield. Rarely had civilians died for your cause. The leader had the other scientists working on the asteroid locked up with bombs in their cells. His offer was a simple one, let him go to cause terror somewhere else, or sacrifice these few men and women to end it now.

The choice had taken you all of six seconds. Sometimes you still wake up in the middle of the night, sweating with the sounds of their screams ringing in your ears just before the explosion. The batarian had never stood a chance once he pushed that button. His brains were splattered all over the wall behind him just as he tapped in the final detonation code, his pet varren and the other guards were dead moments later. This was one mission you were glad Tali had not come along for. Wrex and Garrus both nodded approvingly when you turned to face them. The sight did not help your conscience at all.

The entire recall of the incident took maybe eight seconds but that was eight seconds in which Tali and Garrus exchanged one very long and telling look. Shaking your head you come out of the reverie and nod to Zaeed "Thanks for jogging my memory. Do you have any contacts you can use to try and hunt this ship down? Anyone?" Thane and Zaeed both nod "Well get to it then. Finding this ship is our top priority now. Dismissed." As the crew starts to leave you call out "Legion, Tali wait a moment please" Once the three of you are alone you nod to Legion "I believe you had something important to relay to me. Last time we spoke I was, less than functional. Please, I would like to continue that discussion now."

Legion looks around for a moment, it's head flanges flexing this way and that before it speaks "You do not have to apologize to this platform Shepard-Commander. We have searched the Normandy's databases extensively and believe we understand the emotional situation you were in at that time. We simply wished to convey to you a message from the geth at the a fore mentioned previous occasion." Legion pauses for a moment then continues when you nod "The Geth wish to initiate negotiations with the Creators for the return of their Home world."

Looking to Tali your eyebrows raise almost questioningly, she responds "I will send the information to the Admiralty board Legion. Thank you" Legion looks up and down as if nodding then turns to leave, Tali lingers behind until the door hisses shut.

"Shepard... about what Zaeed said" she begins "What happened on that asteroid he mentioned? Garrus and Wrex never spoke of the mission and I couldn't crack the security code on the old Normandy's computer before... well you know."

A painful look crosses your face but Tali is not someone you wish to hide things from "I made a bad decision, I gave my word to that batarian Charn that I would not let his boss escape. It cost those scientists their lives. I was raised with a single belief Tali, all a man has in this world is his word. Credits, cars, houses, ships, all these things can be taken away from you. Your word is who you are, it defines you, lets others know you can be trusted. I have never gone back on my word, and I will never give my word freely again. I live with that mistake every day, I just didn't remember the blasted batarian's name until Zaeed reminded me"

Tali nods knowingly and moves around the table to take your hands into hers "Shepard, the past is the past. You can't let it dominate you anymore than I can let my past dominate me. If this is going to work we have to be open with each other. Did you know about...." She pauses letting the question hang.

"About Liara's child" you finish for her.

She nods and continues "Did you know?"

Shaking your head you smile at her "I would think the look on my face would have told you that Tali. I still don't even know if the child was mine. Asari are known for being rather promiscuous you know."

Tali just nods "If it is yours... will you go back to her?"

The laugh that escapes you feels genuinely good and Tali steps back for a moment misunderstanding your laughter "No Tali, Liara once told me that Asari are very used to raising their children alone, they usually don't even know who their father is. That and I have the feeling that Liara's obsession with killing the Shadow Broker is more than just killing someone she was friends with. I think the Shadow Broker killed not only the person she mentioned, but the child as well somewhere along the road. I just don't see a single friends death changing Liara as much as she has changed."

A knowing nod slips from Tali, and she wraps her arms about you tightly "Thank you Shepard" she whispers.

Smiling you hold her to your chest, softly caressing her back and shoulders. "Come on Ms Vas Normandy, lets get some rest in my quarters. Captain's Orders."

Tali chuckles softly and responds in that cute voice "Oh... yes Commander... right away" grinning broadly beneath her mask she turns and leads you out of the comm room by the hand. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The Chase

Several hours later you awake to find that Tali is no longer at your side. Sitting up your hand rubs at your eyes, trying to clear the blurry vision, as you glance around the cabin. She simply is not here, you realize a few moments later. Smirking to yourself images of your younger days come back and you can't help but laugh as you get up "Never thought I would be the one waking up alone... always did that to the ladies." Still grinning you pull on your combat armor quickly, snapping each piece on securely before heading down to the CIC.

The moment you step out of the elevator Kelly seems to ambush you "Commander you have unread messages, Grunt and Samara are in the medical bay, and Joker would like to speak with you."

Nodding to her you step around the CIC and head up towards the cockpit to find out what is on Joker's mind. Before you ever even reach Joker his chair begins to spin around, much to his surprise "EDI what the hell.. Oh Hi Commander. What can I do for you?"

Taking a more military 'at attention' pose you reply "The yeoman informed me you had something to talk about. What's on your mind Joker?"

Joker leans to the left and glares down the hall towards Kelly "Well isn't she a bucket of sunshine? Seriously thou Commander are we doing the right thing here? I mean I know Liara was your friend, heck I even liked her a little but the Reapers are coming. Do we really have time to be going looking after her?"

You put on a hard look matching gazes with Joker "I didn't give any orders to go looking for her, only the Stallion. What are you talking about?"

EDI cuts in "The order was given to search Illium's Mass Relay for any clues to the Stallion's departure vector. Did you not issue this order Shepard?"

All of the pieces were falling into place "Who issued that order?"

EDI responds "Operative Lawson issued the order Shepard."

Turning around you start back for the elevator intent to give Miranda a piece of your mind, behind you Joker grins "Oh this is gonna be good, turn on the security feeds EDI I want some pics of this one."

EDI quips back "Using the security feeds to pry into Operative Lawson's reprimand is not advisable Jeff."

Joker sighs "Spoil sport, record it anyway for later"

EDI resignedly replies "Yes Jeff." As you slip past Kelly into the elevator she turns to regard you with a curious look, then goes back to her work. You make a mental note to talk with her about your relationship later, it wouldn't do to have her and Tali fighting over you.

A few moments later the elevator door hisses open and you step out onto the crew deck. Cutting a quick turn to the right you notice the chatter in the mess hall dies down as soon as you come into view. It seems everyone knew you didn't give that order and the coming confrontation was going to be ship wide gossip within minutes. As Miranda's door hisses open the first thing that you see is Tali standing at the back of the room in front of Miranda's bed, the two of them seem rather animated almost like they are arguing. The sound of the doorway hissing shut behind you causes them both to turn and regard you, one in mild surprise the other... you never could read Tali's face but her wringing hands tell you she is nervous.

"Miranda, Tali" you say nodding to them both "Would one of you like to tell me why EDI is going through Illium's mass relay looking for the Stallion's last trajectory? I do believe we have stepped on quite enough toes without getting the Council mad at us for going through restricted files."

Miranda takes a much stiffer posture and Tali steps back, crossing her arms when she realizes that the confrontation did not involve her.

"I thought that the ends justified the means Commander." Is all Miranda says.

Shaking your head you move forward pointing your finger at her as your voice rises "This is not Cerberus. We don't just break the rules whenever we feel like it for convenience!"

Miranda glares at you as she replies "We don't have time for your ideals here Shepard, and neither does Liara T'Soni!"

You can't help it, the way she says that just makes the anger boil up within you and your left hand curls up into a fist, the arm trembling as you fight to restrain the anger. Slowly you relax and glaring at her still respond "If you ever undermine my authority knowingly I will leave you stranded on Omega. This time I happen to agree with you... but next time you plan to go breaking the rules you damn well better come to me first. Got it?"

Miranda relaxes visibly, pleased that things have calmed somewhat "Crystal sir."

Tali steps forward now "Shepard, did you hear anything we were discussing when you came in?" She was wringing her hands again now, nervous why?

Shaking your head you turn to leave "No Tali, go ahead and continue your discussion, I will be over at the med lab checking on Samara and Grunt"

The door hisses shut just as Miranda starts to speak "Don't worry Tali men are all the..." the rest of her statement is lost as the door seals.

Shaking your head you can't help but smirk at them both "I must be as confusing to her as she is to me" you mutter. Chatter in the mess hall didn't stop this time as you move across to the med lab, a good sign. Inside the lab Dr. Chakwas was busy applying a dermal patch to Samara's left arm, she seemed to be in a great deal of pain although she made no sound. Grunt on the other hand was growling like a feral beast, one of his arms was locked into a machine that seemed to be repairing the bone, the other was encased in some kind of ball that prevented him from doing anything with his hand. "Well now it looks like you two had one hell of a sparring session! Care to tell me which one of you caused the ship to lurch earlier?" your arms cross your chest and a big grin crosses over your face as you look between the two of them.

Grunt and Samara exchange a long quiet look and then they both grin. Grunt laughs and shakes his head while Samara closes her eyes taking on a meditative pose to ignore the pain Chakwas was causing in her arm. "Well, I tossed her around like a rag doll for about ten minutes, then she decided to put me in my place and bashed me against the bulk heads with those biotic fields of hers for about twenty minutes. By the time she was done one of my spines had broken and I was running on pure adrenaline. The blood rage took over and we started truly fighting, one warrior against another. About a minute after we got serious Garrus walks in and sees what's going on. The damn Turian has a Blackstorm Shepard! Never thought I would see such an awesome destructive power as that weapon. He fired it right out one of the holes in the hull and the entire ship lurched as the black hole began to form. Rather lucky the thing doesn't make a true black hole, the lurching ship caught our attention and he dragged our tails up here to Chakwas"

About the time Grunt finishes talking Chakwas walks over to him and checks the device holding his arm in place. "Your regenerative powers are truly astounding Urdnot Grunt. The bones in your arm have already fully healed, as has your spinal column and the mild trauma sustained to your head. Let me just get you out of these and you can return to your duties"

Samara however was holding her arm gingerly with her other hand, the bone had quite obviously broken. "I know I told you two not to hurt each other." you grumble.

Grunt just grins "It was a good fight Battle-master, don't worry we will be ready by the time you find that ship." Samara's face is once again that emotionless mask she tends to wear.

A few moments later Grunt is up and leaving the lab, you motion Dr. Chakwas over and softly speak to her "Would you mind giving us a moment doc, I need to talk to Samara." Nodding she steps out and you hit the polarization button for the labs windows as the door seals. "Well Samara how long does it take an asari to heal a broken arm?" you ask, leaning against the med table beside where she is sitting.

"I will be able to perform my duties without complaint Commander" she replies in her usual cryptic tone.

"That isn't what I asked Samara. I do believe you two weren't to harm each other." you angrily reply.

Samara actually smiles as she stares into your eyes "We share a warrior spirit. Krogan are very respectable warriors, they simply lack the proper guidance and control to direct their spirit. I wished to know if Grunt possessed that control. He is... unique." The way she says that causes you to tilt your head in question and nod for her to continue. "Grunt possesses all of the violent tendencies inherent in the krogan race, however he does not possess the direction the rest of the krogan's do. Until you took him to Tuchunka to perform the rite he had no reason to fight only the desire to. This is strange to me, I have only known krogan to fight for their own pleasure, he fights because you ask it of him. He fights for his clan, his people, and for you. This is not something I would expect of a krogan."

You nod slowly beginning to understand where this was going, "So you did wish to see if he had what it takes to be a Justicar, just of another sort." you theorize aloud.

Samara smiles "Justicar are bound to our code and a krogan, even one as gifted as grunt, could never control their baser emotions enough to set them aside and honor the code. I do believe that they are improving if Grunt can be a reasonable example of krogan evolution. He was created to be the ultimate expression of the krogan people, perhaps with time they will all come to understand things the way he does. That would be the first step in the krogan becoming.... civilized"

Shaking your head you clap Samara on her good shoulder "Take a few days to heal up, the doc can probably add some latice shunting to the bone, improve the healing rate."

EDI cuts in as you are speaking "Commander we have located the Stallion's last known trajectory and are preparing to enter the mass relay."

Gripping the table you nod "Start the run, where we going anyway EDI?"

After a brief pause EDI responds "Eden Prime. Jump to begin in 5...4...3...2...1..." The world seems to stop for a brief moment, everything stretching around you and then it is over. Nodding to Samara again you turn to leave, slapping the polarization button on the window as you pass, the door hisses open and there is Chakwas talking with Tali.

Pausing for a moment you consider the two of them then shake your head "Tali, get Legion and meet me down in the shuttle bay in five." you say as you move past them. Time to get to business, not time to wonder why Tali is confused with your actions you remind yourself as the elevator door hisses closed in front of you. Liara might be in very serious trouble.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Eden Prime

The shuttle trip down to Eden Prime was bumpier than the last time you came here, still nothing really seemed to have changed. Perhaps EDI had checked out your mission logs but the fact that the shuttle landed in almost the same spot Joker had let you off on Eden Prime last time was disturbing. Little seemed to have changed, the same pond was still there, the same gas bag creatures were moving around, and the same stench of death hung in the air. Motioning Tali and Legion to forward positions you scan the area with your Widow Anti-Material rifle. Everything seems quiet, to quiet, the report EDI had intercepted from the Eden Prime colony's computer indicated that the colony was under attack, but you don't hear anything.

Quickly moving to the forward position you scan for any hostiles then motion Tali up to the next position, a brief moment of panic grips your heart as you realize that Tali is now doing the exact same thing Jenkins had been doing when the geth recon probes swooped in and killed him. For just a moment your heart seems to stop and your hands grip the Widow all the tighter, then Tali slips safely into cover and motions an all clear. You let out your breath in a long sigh and motion Legion up to the next point, some things never do leave your thoughts, you realize just before slipping out of cover to move to the next point.

Your team moves up carefully, professionally leap frogging from cover to cover, always protecting the member on the move. After about three minutes you reach the place where Ash had been pinned down by geth and again the memories take over for a moment. The flashback nearly costs you your life, a geth sniper round impacts on your shields, ripping away the barrier and barely skimming your ear. Diving into cover you hold for a moment, the adrenaline rush coursing through your body seems to make the world slow down. Legion reports "Long range neutralization" as a geth's flashlight head explodes in a burst of white lubricant, just as you slip around the cover and begin to sight on the three remaining geth. Tali deploys Chikktika behind then drawing all of their attention just as you squeeze off the first round, causing another spray of white lubricant to bathe the surrounding rocks.

"Two left" you mutter as the thermal clip flies out of the rifle and you slam another home, taking aim again you almost squeeze the trigger when your target collapses in a spray of lubricant, Legion had beat you to the mark. Growling you quickly try to change to the last geth but Tali is in the way, standing between you and the final mark, blasting its body apart with round after round from her Eviscerator shotgun.

The fight was over as quickly as it had began, the adrenaline rush begins to wear off and you slip from behind the boulder, scanning quickly for anymore contacts. Just as you finish the sweep Tali steps up beside you with a small dermal patch "Shepard your hurt" she starts to say reaching out to touch the side of your head. You had not even noticed the hot blood running down your face until she mentioned it. The skin begins to sizzle as the dermal patch melts into the flesh, making a quick artificial scab over the wound.

"Thanks, lets keep moving" you say gruffly, it would have stopped on its own, and the mission had just become much more complicated. Geth on Eden Prime again? Gods help the colonists if they were using the dragon's teeth to make more husks. Tali and Legion fall in behind as you march past the old Prothean ruin and up the hill towards the colonist housing. The sight before you is all to familiar, human bodies impaled on spikes hanging high up in the air, some still dripping blood down the spikes, others already being bonded with tech to create the soulless husks. "Damn" you mutter then motion Tali towards the nearest set of spikes "Grenade those before they finish the process, I don't want to have an army of Husks tearing at our backs" Tali nods moving up quickly to begin placing the charges, Legion moves down the hill towards the spaceport to try and spot the Stallion. Memories tug at you again, this time however you shake them off, a war zone is not the place to be having flashbacks.

Tali's voice cuts over the chatter in your mind "Charges set Shepard, lets get some cover!" quickly you follow her down the hill after Legion. The explosion behind you brings a grim smile to your face, at least those poor colonists would not have to be put down later.

Unfortunately the explosion also draws the attention of the geth below at the dock. Nearly a dozen of the machines start towards you in a familiar battle plan. Legion and Tali begin systematically taking out the geth, you pick off the leaders with the Widow. More white lubricant sprays over the rocks as more and more geth fall over dead. Just when you are about to motion the team to move forward a blue hand grabs you by the shoulder, that horrible moaning sound fills your ears and a sense of weightlessness comes over you, then your flying through the air bouncing and rolling down the hill. Tali's voice comes to you over the comm but you can't make out what she is yelling, your stomach slams into a jutting rock just wrong and all the breath is forced painfully from your lungs. When you finally stop rolling it takes all your control just to look back up the hill through teary eyes, trying to force the air back into your lungs.

The sight at the top of the hill makes you work all the harder to get your body back under control. Tali and Legion have leaped over the rocks and are frantically working their way down the hill to your side, several dozen husks hot on their trail. Legion was laying down a suppressing fire with the Collector assault rifle and the cryo ammo mod you had provided for him, Tali was busy throwing grenades into the middle ranks of husks, trying to thin their numbers. The husks just keep coming, they don't show any signs of slowing, despite their own flesh burning, as they jump, run, and tumble down the hill after your squad. One of the creatures leaps through the air, propelled by the explosion of one of Tali's grenades, a long burning arm reaching out to catch her as it sails over. The arm never connects, a well placed shot from your Widow takes the creatures arm off at the elbow, and the bullet continues on past to take another husk right in the eye.

Painfully sucking in a deep breath you growl "Tali... Legion, get yer asses... down here... to cover." They were in cover before you even finished gasping out the order. Several more well placed grenades, and Legion's expert marksmanship with the cryo ammo see the remaining husks dead or turned into shattered bits of ice. Taking a few moments longer to get your breathing under control you motion Tali and Legion up the ramps "There should be a cargo transport nearby, secure it and we can get down to the docks on the other end of the complex." Both of them move off with a purpose while you get your bearings again. The dock looked so much like the last time you were here, it makes you wonder if the colonists had even been living on this side of the complex. Following after Tali and Legion you come across a few more husk corpses and then the transport itself. As you step on board Tali starts the machine moving, and you stoop down to examine one of the husk bodies. This one was not a human husk, it had four glowing eyes, carefully you turn the creature slightly with your rifle's barrel.

Noticing your interest in the body Tali and Legion come back to investigate as well. "Why is this one different? I have never seen a husk with four eyes" you ask.

Legion states the obvious "This husk was not created from Human subjects. Judging by the anatomy we would conclude that this Husk was created from a Batarian."

The thought makes you want to hurry all the more "If this is a batarian then the Stallion is likely down at the docks as we speak and Liara may be in more trouble than we thought."

Tali nods "Why are the geth attacking Eden Prime again? We saw the ruins of many anti ship turrets on our way down here, surely they sustained heavy losses in this assault."

Legion shakes his head up and down, working the flanges like eyebrows "Geth do not sustain losses in the same sense as organics. The loss of a mobile platform has no meaning to the Geth aside from the loss of the physical resources used in the creation of that platform. Geth ships are much the same. All of the Geth aboard the ships or loaded into the platforms are merely copies of the Geth back within the Veil. We do not believe the Heretics would have abandoned this process, it is logical that all of the Heretic platforms destroyed in this assault were merely copies of Heretic programs within their space station."

You shake your head at the thought "Wait Legion I thought we rewrote all of the Heretics?"

Legion shakes his flashlight head again "Negative Shepard-Commander. The Geth have since discovered that the Heretics have at least three more stations similar to the one we encountered in the Sea of Storms. These stations were not affected by the broadcast of the Reaper virus."

Sighing you grumble "Great... so much for reusing the virus, you deleted the damn thing after using it so we can't even convert the remaining Heretics" Legion nods and says nothing.

Tali seems to sneer beneath her helmet and turns away from the both of you "The platform is approaching Shepard, lets get done here." Nodding you move ahead of both of them, intent on getting down to the docks and hopefully Liara. The tram screeches to a halt at the final docking platform, hopping off you quickly move to cover, motioning Tali and Legion to forward positions after a quick scan of the area. Legion signals all clear and you move up to the next point. The careful maneuvering forward takes about two minutes, but the team reaches the Stallion without a single enemy contact. Backing up the ramp to the ship you scan the docks for any movement, nothing, the docks are a ghost area. Kneeling down you continue to scan for contacts and motion Legion to do likewise, covering Tali while she hacks into the Stallion and opens the outer hatch.

Tali takes all of three seconds to hack through the security and pop the outer hatch. Slipping inside she closes the hatch behind you, taking another knee Legion covers the entrance to the ship with you while Tali hacks the inner door. As the door hisses open you almost pull the trigger, the flash of blue skin is the only thing that saves Liara from having her head blasted open. As Liara slumps to the floor just inside the doorway Tali kneels over her checking her vitals, Legion and you slip into the ship looking around for any contacts. Tali brings you back from the search "Oxygen levels inside the ship are very low Shepard, we need to get her out of here before she dies of hypoxia" Nodding you motion Legion to continue the sweep of the ship, slinging your rifle you lift Liara up onto your shoulder and move outside.

Laying Liara down on the ramp just outside the ship you tap your earpiece "EDI you reading me? Bring the shuttle down over at the south docks, negative on enemy contacts and Liara needs immediate med evac" EDI doesn't respond right away, the roar of the shuttle's engines coming down just below your location is answer enough.

Carrying Liara quickly to the shuttle you drop her inside with Mordin and slam the door shut to tell them its sealed, then turn back to the Stallion. "Tali, see if you can get the environmental controls working on that ship and vent in some fresh air. I want to know what the hell happened here." Tali nods and moves back into the ship without a word, Legion was sweeping the second level for any signs of life, everything seemed to be sliding into place. Shaking your head you mutter "A happy end and an easy one? Something just isn't right" you start off north down the docking platforms sweeping for more targets and stop just short of the last platform. The sound of a geth, possibly two reaching your ears just ahead, leaning out from behind the crates your using as cover you sight down the first synthetic, and pull the trigger. The rifle shot causes Tali and Legion both to try and contact you, thinking an ambush or worse when you don't respond. Reloading quickly you lean out of cover again, and pause when two geth stare back at you, neither of them are holding a weapon. Taking your eye away from the scope you look again and see that there is a third geth on the floor behind them, leaking lubricant over the platform, yet neither of these geth are arming themselves.

Raising your hand to the comm you call "I'm fine Tali keep working on that ship, Legion get your butt over here, I have a situation."

Tali starts to protest "Shepard I can..."

You cut her off quickly "Tali its not a combat situation. There are two geth staring at me, not drawing weapons and I just shot their buddy. Legion get over here" Tali doesn't even respond realizing that her emotions were making her question orders.

Legion responds quickly "Acknowledged Shepard-Commander." The geth continue to simply stare at you, occasionally tilting their heads as if in thought about your actions. Legion's arrival however provokes a reaction from them. Both of the units start moving towards Legion the moment he comes into view, however they do not come to close to where you are sitting in cover.

Legion moves right past you to the two geth and extends his hands, they place their hands over his and red beams begin to flow between them, presumably passing information. After several seconds Legion speaks "These units are true geth Shepard-Commander. They... thank you for not terminating them as you did the other unit. It appears the geth sent these units to investigate the Heretic presence on Eden Prime. When they discovered they were outnumbered they hid here, gathering information and awaiting retrieval from their drop ship. The ship was destroyed by the turrets on its return trip to pick the units up. May we provide passage for these units back to the Geth Shepard-Commander?"

Very slowly you stand up behind the boxes and regard the two geth. "I don't think that is a good idea Legion. Tali is nervous enough with just one geth on board and I agree with her. If you decided to go rogue I think we could handle you, if all three of you did, some of my crew might die before the threat was neutralized."

Legion nods his head flexing the flanges again "We understand Shepard-Commander. Perhaps a compromise? May we use the Normandy's FTL comm system to contact the Geth and request a retrieval team be sent?"

You scratch your chin for a moment thinking, then sling your rifle on your back "Yea we can do that Legion. I am sorry we can't take them back ourselves thou, I hope your people understand that."

Legion tilts his head to the side flexing the flanges again "Your concern is unreasonable Shepard-Commander. Geth are not capable of emotion, your reasoning is logical and therefore acceptable to the Geth. To promote unit harmony we will not pursue this item any further." Nodding you start to walk away from the three Geth when Legion calls out to you "Shepard-Commander! These units have found something of interest among the cargo. We believe it would be of use to you on your mission."

Turning back to Legion you scratch your chin "What is it?"

Legion and the other two geth move back to the northern most edge of the docking platform and begin to pry open a very large cargo container. As the sides fall away you can't help but let out a low whistle of admiration. Before you rests the newest addition to the Alliance military's ground armament, a Hammerhead hover tank. The sleek armor glistens with a new factory glow, the laser turret almost seems to radiate power. Grinning like a kid with a new toy you hop up onto the deck of the Hammerhead and open the hatch, glancing at the interior, room for 2 passengers just like the Mako. "Legion, I owe your people for this. Tell em we will make the side trip, but it might take us a couple of days before we get started, if time isn't an issue they are welcome aboard."

Legion nods "Shepard-Commander, your gratitude is noted, however these units will remain on Eden Prime for Geth retrieval. We do not wish to disrupt unit harmony more than is necessary." Nodding your thanks to Legion you drop down into the cockpit of the Hammerhead and fire up the engines.

The tank runs almost as silently as a summer breeze, tapping your comm you grin "Tali got that ship up and running yet? Legion and his buddies just found a new toy and I think we need to take it for a spin" Tali replies "Environmental controls are running again Shepard, I'll be down in a moment."

Tali pauses for a moment before speaking again "Shepard? Do you think we could have someone pilot this ship back to the Citadel? I think Lia'Vael could use this for her pilgrimage gift. The engines are not in the greatest of shape but the hull is sound and the electronics are better than most of the fleet."

Chuckling you can't help but smile "Sure Tali, we can have Legion pilot the ship and the two of us can examine the captain's quarters for... clues" you chuckle softly.

Tali replies with a knowing smirk to her voice "Clues... of course!" Still grinning you start to pilot the Hammerhead to the south docks.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Shepard, Tali, and the Hammerhead

By the time you get down to the Stallion, Tali was already outside of the ship and waiting for you. The mere sight of the awesome Hammerhead tank pulling up has her jumping up and down in anticipation of examining new tech. "Oh Shepard! It is marvelous! How do you always get the most advanced tech on your ships?" she squeals in delight. Before you could even open the hatch Tali was scrambling over, under, and all around the Hammerhead, examining every seal, every exhaust, and every panel she could fit her fingers into.

Shaking your head as you come up from the hatch you can't help but laugh "I'm glad you like it Ms Vas Normandy. Care to take her for a spin with me? The good Doc will call for us when Liara is awake, until then EDI can examine the Stallion's computers and the two of us can take a much needed break." The angle of Tali's eyes glowing through the face plate speaks volumes for her smile beneath the opaque mask.

Holding your hand out Tali takes it and you pull her up to the hatch, "Best not to dally, wouldn't want to waste this chance would we?" you smirk as you drop back into the Hammerhead's interior. Tali follows a moment later and the hatch seals behind her. The interior of the Hammerhead is luxurious compared to most military hardware. Air conditioned, even heated when appropriate, it was almost like a civilian designed craft.

The targeting system was the first thing Tali happened upon, her hands fit the triggers easily and she grinned beneath her mask "Shepard this vehicle is equipped with an ammo system very similar to the Mako, no clip exchange!" you hear her giggling in delight.  
A moment later the twin auto cannons roar into life as Tali tests the weapons systems out on some nearby boulders. The heavy Iridium ore never stood a chance against the auto cannons, chunks of rubble fly through the sky, a few even pelting the Hammerhead as if in revenge for the boulder being decimated. Tali merely squeals in delight, any tech she could copy for the benefit of her people always made her giddy. That was until she noticed the larger red button just above the auto cannons trigger. Checking her target she grins and mutters softly "I wonder what..." then she smashes both red buttons. The tank quite suddenly stops from the concussion of the main cannon firing, the hover jets burst out a strong blast to keep the tank from being propelled backwards, and the hill Tali had been aiming at suddenly has a tunnel straight through it. You let off the thrusters and stare into the video monitor showing you the devastation created by that single blast, Tali slips back in simple awe of the firepower the Hammerhead has.

Legion cuts in over the comm system "Shepard-Commander, we recommend against further weapons testing of the vehicle. That blast continued for approximately 1.6 kilometers from the impact point before diffusing against a heavy deposit of Iridium.

Glancing back over your shoulder at Tali you start to laugh, Tali grins sheepishly and shows you her hands, then quite pointedly sits on both of them. Shaking your head you start driving again, then call back to Tali "Check behind your seat there darling, I do believe the previous owners planned a little outing of their own."

Tali tilts her head curiously then reaches one hand back behind the seat, and brings it back holding an old wicker picnic basket. Curious as to the contents Tali opens the basket and squeals in delight, inside are several tubes of Turian cuisine, obviously prepared for a Quarian to enjoy, as well as several meal-in-a-pouches from the Alliance military. Hardly top of the line fare but it was quite surprising to Tali that something she could enjoy just happened to be inside the Hammerhead. "Were you planning this all along Shepard?" Tali asks in that joking voice you have come to love.

"Me? Nah now where would you get an idea like that?" you respond, smirking as the Hammerhead comes to a stop on a nearby hill. The view outside was perfect, the sun setting and a single tree atop the hill offering shade to those sitting beneath it watching the sunset. Nodding in satisfaction you turn the chair about and nod at the hatch "Lets get some fresh air, and a bite to eat" you say grinning the entire time.

Opening the hatch Tali is the first one out of the tank, and she smiles, even sighs in appreciation of the view after climbing out of the tank and sliding to the ground "Shepard... now I know you planned this" she says.

You slip out behind her a moment later, the picnic basket in one hand, a couple of bottles of some liquid in the other "Now can't a guy just have a spontaneous romantic moment with his girl without planning everything out in minute detail?" you say grinning broadly.

Tali slips over to your side, gently taking the bottles from your hand she whispers "What I wouldn't do to kiss you right now.... and stare at this sunset without a helmet."

You wrap your now free hand around her waist and pull her close to your body, whispering softly "One day, we will find a way to share a moment like this without your suit, but until then I am happy just to have you at my side."

The sadness and happiness in her voice touch your very soul "Oh Shepard" she says and buries her helmet into your shoulder, holding tightly to your strong body.

Nearly an hour later the comm system cuts into the moment, making you wish for just an instant that the good Doc was on the other side of the galaxy "Liara is awake Commander, and EDI has found some information in the Stallions' data banks."

Groaning softly you slip your arm from around Tali and sit up tapping the comm "Thanks Doc, have Joker bring the Normandy down on the Stallions' signal, we need to pick up the Hammerhead for future use, oh and tell Legion to prep the Stallion for launch."

You softly shake Tali's shoulder after turning the comm back off, "Wake up Tali, time to get a move on."

Tali slowly stretches much like a cat, her long lithe body taking your breath away "Shepard... stop staring" she chides you. Shaking your head you force yourself to stand, then hop back onto the Hammerhead and drop into the cockpit, Tali taps you on the shoulder "Mind if I drive Shepard? I won't get to really examine this until we return to the Normandy and I would like to test out the steering before we are in combat." Tapping your forehead in a mock salute you slip to the side letting Tali take the drivers seat, and you fall into the gunnery chair.  
Tali glances back as you seal the hatch, "Now don't press the red button Shepard" she chides you teasingly.

Staring at the back of her head you mutter back "Hey now, I'm not the one that burned a hole through a hill!" Tali only laughs softly in response and the Hammerhead lurches into motion, she really was quite a pilot, getting you back to the docking platform in a quarter of the time you had taken to get to the remote spot.

Legion was waiting when you both hopped out of the Hammerhead "Shepard-Commander, the Stallion is prepped for departure and we have contacted the Geth. In approximately ten minutes a Geth ship will be arriving to pick up the other platforms. Again the Geth wish to convey their gratitude to you for the assistance in retrieving these programs, their data will prove most enlightening as to the Heretics new conclusions.

A simple nod to Legion in thanks is all you offer before slipping past towards the Stallion. "Good work on the ship and with the Geth Legion" you say as an afterthought, your eyes however are fixed on what looks like a small atmospheric leak coming from the underside of the Stallions' hull. "Tali find out whats leaking there, I don't want us to get into space only to find out the hull is ruptured." The roar of engines behind you announces the Normandy's landing "Legion load up the Hammerhead, then tell EDI to assemble the crew, I want to have one more meeting before we head to the Citadel"


	15. Chapter 15

The Normandy was docked on the ground just outside of the spaceport, easier access to the cargo hold this way for loading the Hammerhead. Garrus and Grunt were standing in the hold whistling in admiration when you pulled the tank inside. Both of them were running their hands over the sleek armor plating as you climb out of the hatch, "You boys admiring my new toy?" you ask jokingly.

Garrus grins up at you "Shepard you always bring me the finest toys! Mind if I go over the armaments?"

You just chuckle and reach down into the hatch to give Tali a hand up, Tali is the one to answer "Garrus I would really like for you to restrain yourself from tweaking the systems until I can analyze them properly."

Garrus nods knowingly, equipment in its original condition could answer questions that modified equipment would only hint at. Grunt however makes the entire tank shake as he slams his head into the armor plating, the resulting impact leaves the Krogan stunned and stumbling backwards. "Good armor" Garrus remarks chuckling to himself as he walks around to check on Grunt, the plating didn't even show a scratch.

Tali chuckles softly as she slips from the deck of the tank, you just shake your head and follow her down "When your done making babies with my tank Grunt get up to the comm room. Going to make a little announcement before we head out" Grunt nods and wobbly starts to follow after you and Tali, Garrus quickly slips his shoulder under Grunt's arm to support him. For once the Krogan doesn't scoff at the aid. Five minutes later the entire team is assembled in the comm room, minus Legion since he was still prepping the Stallion for departure.

Looking around the room you nod once, then lean forward on the comm table "Tali, myself, and Legion will be piloting the Stallion back to the Citadel for delivery, I'm going to leave one of you in charge of the Normandy until this little jaunt is over."

Miranda of course steps forward "Are we to make a side trip before meeting you at the Citadel?"

You shake your head "No your heading straight there as well, I just don't want anymore holes ripped into the Normandy's bulkhead while I'm off the ship." You turn to stare directly at Jack, then Miranda "Got it?"

Jack turns her icy eyes on Miranda then looks back to you "Ya know... I been thinking, yer mission's done and I'm tired of the wh*re there acting like shes the best thing here, we hit the Citadel I'm done." Miranda crosses her arms over her chest and glances to Samara, her thoughts are obvious.

Shrugging your shoulders you nod "Very well, most of you didn't sign up for this little jaunt after the Shadow Broker and my clones. If anyone wants out the Citadel is the best chance to get out. I'm not going to lie to you people, this mission is more for myself and my past than for the galaxy or anything else. I won't take it personal if anyone wants out. However when this mission is done and we are back after the Reapers I'll try to contact you. If you want back in your all welcome, I owe each and everyone of you my life, and each of you owes me the same. We had a saying back in the Alliance, Blood Brothers, though our paths may part our spirits will always remain one. That is how I feel about each and every one of you."

Tali steps forward and looks straight at you "Keelah se'lai" she says reverently. Garrus, Grunt, Thane, Samara, Miranda, Jacob, and even Mordin nod their acceptance. Mordin however looks as if he would say something, then simply quiets for the first time since you have known him.

Zaeed takes a more casual stance, crossing his arms and looks at Jack "Seems your hopping off alone little one, try not to get in to much trouble eh?"

Jack smirks back at Zaeed "You too roughneck" she says in an almost friendly tone. That sets you back on your heels, you had not even noticed Zaeed and Jack becoming close, still you could not be everywhere. The crew was bound to make their own friendships without you noticing.

Another long look around the room and your satisfied "Alright then, Garrus I'm leaving you in charge of the Normandy until we meet up. Make sure Jack has a full pack and a fair share of the credits we have left."

Garrus nods "I'll take good care of them Shepard" he says.

Miranda mutters just loud enough to be heard "Hopefully better than your last crew." That sets Garrus on edge, and you clench your fist but already the crew is filing out of the comm room, an encounter here would only complicate matters. Miranda had always chaffed when you didn't put her in charge, this was starting to become a problem.

With a heavy sigh you lean on the comm table after the room clears out then tap up a link to EDI "EDI does anything in your protocols give a Cerberus officer an edge when giving commands to you over someone I appoint?"

EDI responds in a slightly apologetic tone "Cerberus operatives are given the highest security clearance, over even yourself in my protocols Shepard. However I would like to remind you that Operative Lawson tendered her resignation to the Illusive Man on the Collector Base. She has no more authority than any other crew member unless you authorize it."

That puts a grin on your face "Good, restrict her communications, I want to know everything she has sent out in the last week. Have the report ready when I rejoin you on the Citadel"

EDI vanishes "Acknowledged."

The trip back to the Stallion was a short one but the encounter with Miranda and Garrus still weighed heavily on your thoughts. When this side trip was over you were going to have to put a stop to the infighting. Jack's leaving had not been totally unexpected, but you were still a little sad to see her go. Cerberus was in for one hell of a fight if she finds them still on any of those facilities detailed in the Normandy's data banks. That thought alone puts a smile on your face, let the Illusive man be afraid for a change. It might even put humanity's place in the galaxy in perspective for him if a biotic, that his organization created, breaks down his door.

As the hatch of the Stallion seals behind you Legion opens the inner doorway "I have prepared the main cabin for Shepard-Commander and Creator Tali'Zorah. Sterilizing the chamber proved challenging with the materials on board but not impossible. A course has been laid in for the mass relay and calculations have been made for the jump to the Citadel. Shall we proceed?" Legion was always such an efficient member of the crew, the fact that he had even prepped the cabin for Tali touched you.

"Aye Legion start up the engines" laying a hand on his shoulder you stop Legion just after he had turned away from you "Thanks for prepping the cabin Legion. You might not feel emotions the way organics do, but you have proven to be a good friend"

Legion pauses flexing the flanges of his head then rather haltingly responds "Thank... you?" Your grin and slap on the shoulder are all the positive answer that Legion requires.

An hour later sees you laying on the captain's bed, your shirt resting on a nearby chair, and Tali laying beside you. Her mask was laying atop your shirt and she was whispering softly in your ear, between nibbles. Reaching over you flip the lights off and pull Tali on top of you for some much needed, and very earned alone time.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Lia'Vael

The voyage to the Citadel took all of a day thanks to the wondrous mass relays. You don't even notice when the Stallion comes out of the relay in the Widow star system. Your far to focused on the lovely creature in your arms, and the memory of her. Every detail etched into your mind as if this was the last time you would ever get to hold her. Such moments are truly precious.

"Shepard-Commander, we have arrived in Citadel space, shall we begin docking procedures?" Legion's voice cuts through the comm system. A reluctant sigh escapes you and quickly it is replaced by a smile as Tali opens her eyes.

"Yea take us in nice and easy Legion, Ms Zorah and I have a few last minute organic things to attend to before docking" you respond

"Understood Shepard-Commander" Legion responds.

Tali grins broadly, staring back at you with those beautiful softly glowing eyes "Shepard, I really should get dressed, the immuno-boosters will be wearing off soon."

You sigh and nod to her, softly caressing her cheek with your hand to remember the feel of her skin better. "I know, one day I am going to build you a home... maybe not on Rannoch but somewhere... and we are going to walk around naked for days on end." Tali grins even broader then steals a kiss from you before climbing over your body to get to her suit.

The sight makes you want a cold shower "Tali!" you jokingly chide her as she slips into the environmental suit. When the last of the seals click into place you start pulling on your own environmental combat suit. "No rest for the wicked as my father used to say." you comment as the two of you step out of the cabin a moment later.

Tali seems confused "Why would he say that? You are obviously not a wicked human, quite the contrary I think you are... what is the human term? Angelic?"

Smiling and shaking your head at her "It's complicated, lets just say that to some humans what we have been doing for the entire trip over here would be considered very wicked of me."

Tali seems to grimace beneath her mask "Well those humans are Bosh'tet's and if they don't like it they can go to hell!" she says waving her hand as if to shoo away a pest.

Chuckling you move up to the docking door where Legion is waiting "Let's go tell Lia'Vael she has a ship waiting shall we?" Tali nods and Legion steps up to the outer airlock door, beginning the depressurization sequence.

You had expected to have more trouble getting Legion into the Citadel but the C-Sec customs officer doesn't even wave you down to speak. Shrugging you step right into security and pass through without an incident. Glancing back at Legion you shrug, maybe C-Sec had gotten dumber since your last trip to the Citadel. Walking down to the 26th level didn't take long, however once you get there you hear a familiar Volus yelling "Stop! Quarian thief! She stole my credit chit this time I am sure of it!"

Shaking your head you have to reach out to catch Tali by the wrist "Shepard! Let me go! I am going to crank that little bosh'tet's olfactory sensors so high he won't be able to smell anything but refuse for the rest of his life!"

"Tali! This isn't going to help Lia'Vael if you get yourself arrested for messing with a Volus environmental suit! Let me handle it ok?" Tali growls out something similar to a yes and steps back into line. Legion merely flexes his flanges observing everything curiously and archiving the data for examination later.

As you approach the altercation you hear Lia'Vael of course complaining to the C-Sec officer yet again. It would have to be the same officer wouldn't it?

"I didn't steal his damn chit! I was in the used ship store the entire time I swear! Just ask the bolus shopkeeper!" Lia'Vael shouts.

"You still don't have a permanent residence? I'm gonna run you in for vagrancy for sure this.... ah crap not him again!" the officer says.

You just grin knowingly as you step up to the three people. "Well now it seems we have been in this situation before. You sure you want to accuse this Quarian of stealing your chit again?" you say while staring directly at the chubby Volus.

"No earth-clan! I withdraw... the accusation!" the Volus turns quickly to try and waddle away before he gets shoved around more.

"Great... now I get to close another report that shouldn't have been opened in the first place. Come along girl I'm running you in this time" the officer says reaching out to grab Lia'Vael by the arm.

Tali beats you to the punch, intercepting the officer with her shotgun jammed into his face "Touch her and you will be breathing through a new hole in your head" she snarls.

Trying to keep a straight face you step up beside the officer "You know I came here for the specific purpose of getting this Quarian off your station, of course if you insist on running her in I don't think I will be able to restrain my friend there from splattering your brains all over the level."

The officer turns a noticeable shade of white and slowly backs away from Tali, nodding to you "Yes... yes your right, I'm just going to go... file this report!" he says turning and running towards the stairs up to the 27th level and the C-Sec office for the wards.

Lia'Vael nods her thanks "Looks like I owe you again, this Pilgrimage just is not turning out like I had hoped. Maybe I could barter passage to Illium or perhaps Thessia. I hear the Asari are more open to hiring Quarians on their home world."

Tali raises her hand to stop Lia'Vael from leaving "We happen to have come across a ship, it was formerly in the care of some mercenaries. I thought you might want to present it to the fleet Lia'Vael. I know it is customary for a Quarian to finish his or her Pilgrimage on their own, but this gift would do me no good, and I would rather not see the ship taken by more mercenaries, or worse Cerberus."

The mention of Cerberus seems to stiffen Lia'Vael's spine some. She nods her voice sounding much more cheerful "I will not forget this Tali'Zorah. Which ship do you hail from now? I had heard of a trial from some new Pilgrimage takers but I did not hear how the trial ended."

Tali just smiles and laces her arm through yours, saying happily "Just call me Tali'Zorah vas Normandy if you feel the need to be formal. You can thank Shepard vas Normandy for the ship however, he captured it and allowed me to bring it here for you"

Lia'Vael smiles and gives you a half bow spreading her arms wide "Thank you Shepard vas Normandy, you are indeed a great captain to take care of your crew so very well"

Nodding you reply quietly "It is an honor to aid the Migrant Fleet, and all of the Quarian people. Keelah se'lai"

Tali and Lia'Vael both echo you "Keelah se'lai"

The trip back up to the docks is rather uneventful, however Lia'Vael does go a bit crazy examining Legion as best she can without actually touching him. Poking at the hole in his chest and admiring all of the modifications to his platform. Legion bears it all stoically, only moving his head and flanges to watch what Lia'Vael does. When she gets to close to a part of his platform Legion states stoically "This platform is not available for experimentation."

Lia'Vael jumps back "It can talk! Keelah! How did you ever get such a thing to work for you?"

You just chuckle "It doesn't work for me. Legion works with me. Perhaps one day Legion will negotiate the return of Rannoch to the Quarian people. If of course the Quarians decide that war is not what they want."

Legion nods his head "Peace would be an acceptable solution to the Geth-Creator conflict if sufficient data was provided to suggest that peace was desirable or possible with the Creators."

Tali and Lia share a long stare at that, then both of them step away from you and Legion, moving down the path to the Stallion. When you move to follow Tali holds up a hand to stop you and continues walking. Once they were out of earshot you look at Legion and chuckle "Just had to mention peace didn't you? Probably for the best thou, one of these days you and I are going to have a long talk about moving the Geth somewhere out of the Veil. I would like to see Tali's people returned to their home."

Legion nods slowly "If a suitable location is found we would consider moving, however we would need to find a location not easily accessible to the outside organics where we could exist in peace."

You smile at the response "We'll find someplace, or work something out with the Quarians. For now, lets just focus on the Shadow Broker and this clone problem. The R&R was nice though I have to admit."

Legion tilts his head curiously "R&R?" he asks then says "Processing human data stream for relevant reference. Rest and Relaxation. Confirmed Shepard-Commander, your emotional state and that of Creator Tali has improved since the trip aboard the Stallion. Productivity should increase once more aboard the Normandy."

As Tali comes walking back you give a wave to Lia'Vael and she returns it before boarding the Stallion. Just across from you the Normandy was pulling into the next docking station down the line. It strikes you as a bit odd that Joker is arriving after you, but then again Legion was at the helm, perhaps he pulled off a few tricks Joker had not seen before? Shrugging it off you slip an arm around Tali's waist and head for the catwalk leading to the Normandy.

"Come on Ms vas Normandy, lets get back to our ship" you say.

Tali rests her head on your shoulder and sighs softly "Yes Shepard, lets" she whispers.

Legion falls into step behind you both, looking over the Normandy and taking a few images for reference later. Legion had much information to relay back to the Geth once he had access to the FTL comms again.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Liara

Back on the Normandy you head straight for the elevator, Tali close behind you. Yeoman Chambers tries to get your attention just before the elevator door hisses shut. Chuckling you shake your head, Tali just looks at you curiously. Dismissing the incident you step out onto the crew deck a moment later and head towards the med lab. You can see Liara through the windows standing, Doctor Chakwas seems to be running some tests.

You stop and stare at Liara through the lab window, a brief memory flashes through your mind, holding her close before Illos. Growling away the memory you hit the lab door control and step inside. Tali stays right there with you, what was she expecting, you wonder. "Liara, good to see your awake" you state as you move towards the two women.

Liara smiles and moves to embrace you in a hug, but you stop her, looking pointedly at Tali before meeting Liara's eyes again. She understands perfectly "It is good to see you Shepard, I am glad you have found happiness again."

Tali was fidgeting with her hands, but now she seems to fairly glow, stepping right up beside you and taking one of your hands in hers "Thank you for understanding" she says.

Nodding you gently squeeze Tali's hand then speak to Liara again "Did you manage to find anything out from Charn about the Shadow Broker? We need to wrap up this buisness with him quickly and get back to focusing on the Reaper threat."

Liara sighs bringing her right hand up to her head, eyes close as she fights to remember through the fog in her mind. "I remember a Krogan meeting with Charn on Eden Prime. They were taking colonists for an experiment, adapting their genetic code to make full grown versions of you, that could think on their own. They plan to make humans into you somehow but I am not sure how."

You nod slowly trying to draw more information from Liara "Do you remember where they were going? We need a heading..."

EDI cuts in "I have the navigational data from the Stallion, Commander. Liara T'Soni does not have to remember the destination. Over the last several months the Stallion has repeatedly returned to a station near Pragia. It is logical to assume that this is the facility where the genetic work is being performed."

You smile slowly nodding your thanks to EDI's holographic projection "Have Joker set a heading for the station, and go in quiet. If they have defenses I want to scout them out before we call in backup."

Tali was already heading out of the med lab, where Mordin stops her. The two of them were just beginning to speak when the door hisses shut. You were really getting tired of not hearing some of these conversations! Patting Liara on the shoulder you help her lay back down on the medical bed then move aside for the Doc. Liara was already asleep, that must have been more stressful for her than you realized.

The ship jolts just slightly, not even enough to make you lose your balance as the relay propels you along towards the station. It would take several hours to complete the jump but it was good to know you were underway. Outside the med lab you catch just a glimpse of Tali and Mordin stepping into the elevator. Hurrying to catch up to them your a little annoyed to find out that they are already gone. "Probably for the best, she needs her space anyway" you mutter when the elevator finally returns, empty.

Heading up to your cabin you practically fall into the chair at your desk, your thoughts are running crazy like to many Varren in a small room. Clenching your eyes shut you try to focus only to come up short, your mind still buzzing. What the hell is wrong with me? You wonder, staggering to your feet you move into the head and turn on the faucet, splashing water on your face. When you look into the mirror the man looking back at you doesn't seem to be you. The blue glow of your eyes has turned an ugly red, the small scars around your left eye are glowing, opening back up.

Curling your lips you try to get back to the crew elevator, but all you manage to do is stumble out of the head and fall to the floor. The buzzing in your ears grows louder and louder until you can't focus on anything else. Your vision begins to tunnel, the cabin door opens and the last thing you see is Tali's feet rushing over to you. Barely you hear her shout "Shepard!" but the sound comes to you like she is a thousand miles away, a faint whisper on the wind. Darkness takes you at last. 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Cybernetics

The seconds turn to minutes, then to hours as you lie atop the hard medical bed. Time seems to lose all meaning in the darkness, flashes of blue and red assail your slumber. Then you find yourself in a kind of dream, you remember this, something similar had happened when those Asari joined minds with you to help understand the Prothean Cipher. Flashes of blue and red come to you, images of Sovereign, the Protheans, and... is that the Citadel?

As quickly as the images come to you they vanish leaving you in the darkness once more. You start trying to backtrack your thoughts, the cabin, Tali! Tali had ran to you worried just before you succumbed to the darkness! Your mind struggles as you fight to return to the world of the waking, Tali had been worried about you. The mission, the crew, your friends were all counting on you to see this threat ended.

The seconds drag on as the darkness slowly brightens, then your eyes flutter open staring directly into a bright medical light! Chakwas is standing over you in a full medical gown, why is she wearing a mask? Rolling your head to the left you see Tali standing near the door pacing nervously, wringing her hands. The sight brings a smile to your face, then Chakwas yells "EDI what the hell are you doing? He's awake! Put him under again!" Turning your head back to Chakwas you try to sit up, and see that your chest has been cut open. Falling back onto the table your eyes roll up into your head as a numbing cold shoots up your arm. More narcotics? The darkness returns with a vengeance this time.

When you awaken again its to the sound of medical alarms going off. Struggling to clear your eyes you force them open, and the world is clear and crisp once more. Surprised you glance around the med lab as you sit up straight, Chakwas was nowhere to be seen. Pressing your hands to your temples you moan softly, "Must of been out of it a while... no after effects from the drugs." That's when your eyes lock onto the huge scar running down your chest. There were no stitches but it was obvious the Doc had to go in and do a lot of work. What the hell had happened to you?

EDI suddenly appears "Commander I recommend you lie back down on the medical table. The crew is currently fighting off a group of Batarian pirates that boarded the Normandy after disabling our propulsion systems."

You growl and leap up, the pain shooting through the fresh scar on your chest reminds you how delicate you still are. "Where's my gear EDI? I'm not going to let my crew fight alone."

A cabinet directly infront of you hisses open and reveals your crimson colored armor. Normally you could slide the armor and be ready to fight in just under two minutes. This time it takes you nearly six, once the chest plate is in place however much of the pain from your chest scar goes away. The armor recognizes the injury and begins to apply the necessary drugs and medi-gel directly into the latice shunting Cerberus put in your skin the moment it comes online.

As the pain falls away you can't help but grin. With your Geth pulse rifle in one hand and an Eviscerator shotgun in the other you move towards the sound of gunfire. They were having a firefight directly above you in the CIC, elevator would be suicidal. Perfect, you reason as you step into the elevator.

A moment later the elevator door swooshes open and you step out into a hail of bullets. Your kinetic barriers scream in protest then give out just as you reach cover behind the galaxy readout. You lean back against the console and breathe calmly, four batarians were hunkered down near the cockpit, a fifth was standing in plain view with a pistol aimed at the pilot. Miranda was kneeling just opposite you, the rest of the crew were nowhere to be seen. "Whats the situation?" you yell. Just behind Miranda you see Kelly lieing face up in a pool of her own blood. Your eyes harden as you hear Miranda's response a moment later.

Miranda flinches as a bullet whizzes by close enough to make her hair move. "Five on this level 4 more down in the cargo level. Thane and Zaeed cleared the crew deck, Grunt and Jack working with Samara to clear out the hold. What the hell are you even doing up?"

You just grin in reply. Winking to Miranda you lean out of cover suddenly, fully in view of the batarians and open fire with both weapons. The Eviscerator shotgun roars in the small cabin ripping through the kinetic barriers of both batarians on the right, then the pulse rifle screams to life. Round after round rips through the two batarians sending them flying back in a hail of warp enclosed bullets. You dive back into cover just as the two batarians on the left return fire. Miranda was waiting for them, her SMG rips through their shielding in less than a second, one takes a round right in the middle of its four eyes. The other screams in pain as its chest turns into a bloody pulp.

The final batarian yells down the hall "Thats quite enough! You are going to drop your weapons and surrender or I am going to blow your little friend heres head off!"

Miranda holds up her Carnifex and looks at you questioningly. After a deep sigh you nod and drop your weapons, holding your hands up as you come out of cover. The batarian was grinning like a fool. "That's better! So your the great Shepard? You certainly live up to your reputation. Call your little **** out here and we can get down to buisness." You just continue to walk forward, after 3 more steps the batarian realizes you aren't stopping. You guage the distance as the batarian tenses, still 5 more good strides to reach him, you'll never make it.

Stepping to the left you turn sideways leaving the hall clear, and the batarian gasps in suprise as the Carnifex roars once. The round zips down the hallway, ripping through the soft flesh between the batarians lower two eyes, shredding brain and rips out the back of his head to smash against the forward observation windows. EDI quickly seals the shutters to prevent any atmospheric leaks.

Joker turns the chair around very slowly and stares right at you "Next time, just give up ok Commander? I really don't want a new nose if you catch my meaning."

Chuckling you nod towards Miranda "You were in excellent hands Joker."

Miranda strolls up carrying your weapons back to you, her own already holstered again. Joker just shakes his head and turns the chair back around tapping at the controls. "Seems all the bataraians are dead, Tali has the mass effect field generators back online and we are good to go. What the hell are you doing up anyway Commander? Last I heard Chakwas had you flayed open like a damn trout!"

You chuckle and very gently pat Joker on the shoulder "Keep us going Joker, I want that facility in sight before I have the crew gathered up and this trash flushed out the airlock."

As you head back towards the elevator with Miranda you hear Joker mutter "Flushing batarians out the airlock? Damn thats cold. Heh cold."

Just as you step up to the elevator it swooshes open, revealing your entire team squeezed in tightly. Chuckling you step back letting them pour out of the elevator, none of them are smiling. Tali is the first to speak, "Shepard, we lost Yeoman Chambers. I.. I'm sorry. If I had shielded the generator properly after the Collector mission this would not have happened again! It's all my fault!"

Everyone stares at Tali as she speaks, moving to stand right infront of you. All of them knew your relationship, all of them expect you to just blow this off. Someone had died, their death was on not only your head but Tali's and the rest of the crew. Shaking your head you reach out and place one hand on Tali's shoulder the other tilting her head up to look at you "This is all of our fault. The engineering team should have been shielding the generators too. The rest of us should have been guarding the airlock better once the generators went offline. Batarians should have never made it off the CIC."

Looking around the group you stare intently at each and every one of them. Samara is still favoring her injured arm, the bone seems nearly healed thou, you guage by the way she is standing. All of their faces show a measure of guilt except for hers. Damn Justicar, you think as you return your gaze to Tali. Moving your hand away from her helmet she nods and steps back ready to do what must be done. "Gather up the dead batarians and flush them out the airlock. Put our dead in the cargo hold, we will give her the honor she deserves once this is done with."

As the crew fans out to perform their duties you turn and approach the corpse of Kelly. Very slowly you turn her over, reverently closing her eyes and whispering a short prayer from the old days as an Alliance soldier. Rarely did fallen soldiers get the burial they deserved, you intend to see that Kelly does. Garrus and Thane lift up Kelly's body and move towards the elevator, you blink back a tear.

After the moment has passed you move to the galaxy interface. Thankfully the gunfire had not damaged any of the haptic interfaces that you can see. A flashing indicator north of Pragia marks the station, was this another Cerberus operation? You certainly wouldn't put it past the Illusive Man to have a backup plan, especially after you destroyed that Collector base. The answers were coming, and after this mission you could find out what the hell Chakwas had been doing inside you.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Cordon Station

The Normandys stealth systems seem to be working great. Joker brings the ship right up to the docking bays nice and easy. In the airlock your squad checks weapons, fresh thermal clips slap into chambers and the high pitched whine of specialized ammo sounds off from several guns. Slapping on your helmet you seal the enviro-suit and face the outer hatch. "Grunt, Garrus. You two lead off, flanking positions and covering fire if we have company waiting. Samara, ja..." you take a deep breath to steady yourself, Jack had left back at the Citadel. "Samara, Miranda take care of any biotics in the main hold. Jacob I want you to stay in the bay with Grunt and Garrus to cover our exit. Rest of you follow me after we secure the hold."

The moment the docking clamps are in place the outer airlock opens with a loud whooshing sound. Grunt and Garrus are first out taking up flanking positions behind cargo containers near the docking platforms exit. The rest of the team fans out quickly searching for any security teams that may have been alerted by the Normandy docking. Glancing around you don't notice anything, no movement, no guards. The quiet is the most eerie part of the entire ordeal, almost like someone expected you and vacated the station in advance.

That thought spurs you into motion, taking the point position you motion to the others to fall in. The corridors beyond the docking bay seem to be a virtual labyrinth, thankfully Miranda pops up at your side with a readout of the station on her Omni-tool a few minutes later. One glance at the layout confirms what you suspected, the team had just made a circle. Nodding her to the point with the map you fall in behind her and the team heads out quickly. It takes about thirty minutes to traverse the lower station to the labs.

Miranda and Samara take up flanking positions at the main lab entrance, taking point you move right inside scanning for targets quickly. All you see are hundreds of incubation tubes, and every single one has a full grown Shepard floating inside. You step up to the closest tube and reach out to place your hand on its surface. The cold reaches even through your enviro-suit, numbing your fingers in just a moment.

Across the room your team is fanning out several of them whisper among themselves, either in awe or fear it sounds like, about the size of this operation. Stepping back from the tube you look at Miranda "Get us to the reactor, I want this station gone." Miranda nods and pulls up the map once again, motioning across the chamber towards another doorway. As you move through the maze of tubes a slight motion off to the right catches your eye and your instincts are the only thing that saves you.

Leaping forward you suddenly find yourself flying with much more force than your own legs could have supplied, and the impact of a grenade behind you fills your ears with a deafening roar. Blue Suns Mercs pop up from cover on all sides of your team, many of them armed with grenade launchers or Revenant assault rifles. The result is a flurry of motion from your squad, each of them acting with reflexes honed from countless battles.

Samara uses her biotics to rip the crates several mercs are using as cover on the upper platforms out of the way. The moment the cover is gone Zaeed opens fire with his assault rifle, ripping their kinetic barriers apart and shredding their bodies in seconds.

Miranda and Tali wind up back to back behind another of the growth tubes, both of them squeezing together to avoid the hail of bullets being thrown their way. Tali quickly pulls out a grenade and arms it, Miranda grins. As Miranda pokes her SMG out from behind the tube to provide covering fire Tali leans out the opposite side, hurling the grenade onto the opposite catwalk. Her aim is perfect, actually attaching the grenade to one of the merc's arms. His shouts of alarm are drowned out by the incendiary explosion that follows, four screaming mercs run wild on the catwalk, all of them burning, a moment later an arm falls down behind Miranda. Tali can't help but laugh at the scorched blue suns insignia still on the arm.

Thane is slipping through the shadows like something from an old Earth holo vid. Within minutes of the battle starting Thane had eliminated over half of the attacking mercs. His dance was something truly awe inspiring to a warrior like yourself. Slipping through the mercs defenses like a ghost then breaking their necks or slitting their throats without a sound.

Zaeed is just as deadly if not as graceful. Having climbed up onto one of the catwalks he provides covering fire with his Viper sniper rifle. Five shots ring out in the space of two breaths, two mercs fall to the lab floor lifeless, a third screams in pain as a canister of fuel explodes at his feet.

All of this you see in glimpses as you fight your own way towards the exit to the labs. Suddenly your kinetic barriers screech in protest as two mercs pop up on your left and open fire. Rolling forward you hide behind another of the growth tubes and breathe deep to calm your nerves. Only two percent shielding left, you growl and roll out the opposite side of the tube, coming up in a crouch you open fire on the mercs with your Geth assault rifle. One of them dies in the hail of warp encased assault rounds, the other barely manages to scramble back behind cover.

A moment later a shotgun blast tells you that Tali had managed to flank your target. Peeking out you see her wave at you then continue her sweep of the labs. The entire battle took about fifteen minutes. Regrouping at the exit you nod to Miranda "We need to hurry, Garrus and the others are sure to be having fun guarding the ship."

The run to the reactor takes another fifteen minutes, surprisingly you only run into one technician on the way. The poor lad was so scared he passed out when Miranda tried to question him. Her look of disgust almost makes you laugh at the tech's misfortune. Tali slips past Miranda and begins to work on the ships reactor. Within a few moments she has hacked past the security systems and accessed the cooling system. "Shepard, this reactor is older than some of the ones on the Flotilla. I can set it to overload but we will only have about twenty minutes to get back to the Normandy."

Thinking quickly you recount just how long it took you to get here, damn this is gonna be close. "Do it. Double time people I want everyone back on that ship twice as fast as we got down here!"

You start slapping people on the shoulder as they rush out intending to take up the rear this time. Miranda was in the lead with Thane hot on her tracks, Zaeed seemed a little annoyed that the dispassionate Drell had the best view of Miranda. When Tali steps up you slap her on the ass and grin, she pauses for just a moment then takes off muttering just loud enough for you to hear "Shepard when if we get out of this one we are going to have a long talk about where your hands belong on a mission."

You can't help but laugh, rushing down the corridors following the team, quite suddenly the entire column comes to a halt. Squeezing past Tali and the others you make your way up to the front to find out what the problem is. Miranda seems to be shaking you notice, then you see why.

The doorway in front of her was open revealing the lab, and there in the center of the lab stands Vido Santiago. The sight brings back bitter memories, you don't have time for this, you scream at yourself. A quick check of your suits timer shows fourteen minutes until the station detonates. Vido just grins and motions as if he were calling someone to him. Seven clones step into view, each of them holds an assault rifle, each of them seems confused by the sight of another Shepard in front of them. Vido grins as he speaks "Well well the original has come hunting me again has he? Did you bring Zaeed along for the ride aga..." The report of a rifle roars down the hallway and Vido suddenly stops talking. It takes a moment for his body to register what just happened, then the blood begins to run down Vido's nose and he loses his balance, collapsing on the floor. The clones seem to lose all motivation, several of them just drop their rifles.

Zaeed pushes his way forward through the tunnel then glares at Miranda "What are you waiting for cheerleader? Get your legendary ass moving!" You cant help but smirk and shake your head at Zaeed's attitude. Miranda just glances at you once then takes off, her obvious scowl showing that she planned to have words with Zaeed when she wasn't standing on a bomb. As the party hustles past you stay back with Zaeed, the hard former merc was nudging Vido's face with the foot of his boot.

"Making sure he's really dead?" you ask. Vido had been the one to shoot Zaeed in the face twenty years ago. Zaeed grins and points his rifle at Vido's head, pulling the trigger three more times. Spitting at the bloody pulp that used to be Vido's head Zaeed motions to you "Lets get a move on Shepard, I don't want a fireball climbing up my ass when this station goes boom!" You grin and take off bringing up the rear once more.

As you rush through the halls with Zaeed a muffled sound reaches your ears from the side. Zaeed was already turning to head down the passage when you catch a glimpse of silver and purple. Tali! Rushing down the hallway you nearly crash into Zaeed around the corner. He was standing there staring at Tali in surprise it seemed. Tali was standing on topp of another Blue Suns merc, her shotgun was laying on the floor beside the merc. The thermal clip had jammed it seemed, in her right hand she is holding a bloody combat knife, in the left she has the merc's shotgun. "What? I can't have you saving me all the time now can I Shepard?" she says matter of factly. Wiping the blade clean on the mercs hair she sheathes the knife and pumps the shotgun "Stations going to blow remember? Lets move boys!"

Three minutes left, the docking bay comes into view. Panting from the mad sprint and the encounter with Vido you move up to the airlock and lean against the wall. Garrus and Tali step up beside you, "Come on Shepard, lets get you inside before Ms Zorah here drags us both in by our head fringes." Garrus says.

Tali just seems to glare at Garrus for a moment then reaches out to offer you her arm. "Garrus, I have a shotgun you know." Tali reminds the Turian.

Garrus raises his hands in mock defense "Now now no need to shoot me before the station blows up and does the job for you. One of these days Shepard your going to have to tell me who has the reach and who has the flexibility."

Tali just looks at Garrus curiously, you grin and wrap an arm around both of your friends "I have the reach of course Garrus, she has the flexibility."

Tali lets out a shocked sound as the airlock seals behind you, jabbing you in the ribs "Shepard! You know very well Quarians have reach! Do I need to pounce you again to prove that?"

Garrus breaks down laughing as the inner airlock swishes open, the sound causes Joker to yell "What the hell is so funny? Get your asses in here and brace for the FTL jump!"

Still laughing Garrus steps into the main hall, Tali and you step out a moment later. Grabbing one of the side rails you wrap an arm around Tali's waist and grin at her "Mission's over, mind telling me where my hands belong now Ms vas Normandy?"

Tali seems like she is going to smack your chest, then the Normandy lurches into faster than light travel. Her motion is lost as the sudden acceleration pushes her against you. When she manages to get her balance back Tali just shakes her head "Don't you have anything better to do than chase me all the time Shepard?" she asks jokingly.

Smiling broadly you pull off the helmet of your enviro-suit and wink at Tali "Not in this lifetime."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Funeral

Tali slaps your shoulder playfully "I'll be down in engineering working on the drive core. Don't keep me waiting to long Shepard" she says walking away from you quickly. Garrus grins as broadly as a Turian can, his eyes follow yours to Tali's swaying hips and he lets out another laugh.

Feeling quite flushed you quickly turn towards the cockpit, moving up on Joker's left. "Set a course for home Joker. Kelly deserves a proper burial before we continue, and I can think of no better place than our own planet."

Joker turns in his chair looking up at you "Do we have time for the side trip Commander? I mean a corpse is a corpse, space funerals are just as good in my book."

Staring back at Joker hard you lean in as you speak "Kelly, and every other member of this crew, including you, is my friend. I wouldn't commit any of you to the void unless you told me that's what you wanted. Since that seems to be what you want Joker I will be sure to honor your wishes if the time comes. Lets just hope it doesn't for a long while."

Quickly pulling back you storm down the hall towards the elevators, needing to go to the cargo bay. Behind you Joker quips back "Sheesh, just saying the dead don't care. Never thought Shepard was the religious type!"

You let out a feral sounding growl, Joker jumps in his seat behind you then starts to cuss about hurting his tail bone. The faintest of smiles crosses your face then your across the CIC and inside the elevator once more. As the door closes you almost expect to see Kelly running over to give you a message. Damn Batarians. Slapping the cargo hold button you close your eyes, trying to get control of the rolling emotions within you.

The elevator jerks then stops on the cargo level, when the doors open a moment later EDI appears "Engineer Gabriella has been notified of the elevator malfunction Commander." Nodding to the projection of EDI you continue past without speaking.

On the right side of the cargo hold lays a single metal coffin, attached to the top is a Cerberus logo, and just underneath that an Alliance logo. The sight of that damned Cerberus logo makes your hands clench into fists, the fingers turn white quickly from the pressure squeezing the blood out of the digits. Deep breaths surge through your lungs, flooding your brain with oxygen and slowly bringing a measure of calm. Relaxing your hands you lean forward, pressing your palms to the cold metal lid of the coffin and close your eyes. Clenching your fists you turn away heading straight for the elevator, Tali always knew how to clear your head.

Moving back into the elevator you slam your fist into the engineering level button. Again the elevator jerks as if the motor were about ready to die, you don't care. When the doors open on engineering the hatch in the elevator's ceiling opens and Gabby pokes her head inside "Warn me next time will you? I almost had a heart attack up here!" The look of shock on your face is evident, oh yes... EDI had mentioned Gabby would be fixing the elevator. Feeling rather stupid you nod and head out, quickly moving towards Tali's workstation.

As the door opens to the inner engineering bay you see her standing there, as usual. Her fingers flying over the data pad, imputing new commands faster than most senior engineers could come up with them. You lean against the wall behind her just admiring every inch of her wonderful body, she loses herself in work when she is upset, you lose yourself in her. After a few moments Tali starts to shift nervously, it is rather obvious she has noticed you staring at her. Pushing off the wall you slide up behind her and wrap your arms about her, locking your hands together at her waist "I thought I lost you on the station you know."

Tali turns slowly in your arms, gently bringing her hands up to caress your shoulders "Lost me? When you saw me in the hallway?"

You nod slowly, staring intently at the glowing eyes of her mask "Yes. I saw your clothing and rushed after you fearing a clone or a merc had caught you. I don't think I have ever been so scared in my life."

Tali sighs, the sound comes out as garbled static from her voice box. Stroking your face she whispers "Shepard, you promised you wouldn't leave me. I promise I won't leave you." Her eyes narrow slightly and you can tell she is smiling now "Just don't get me killed on some crazy suicide mission when we meet the Reapers got it?" she says as she slaps your shoulder playfully.

Grinning like an idiot you pull Tali in close, holding her against your chest as if she were the last thing in your world. "I'll be up in the cabin, would you care to join me?"

Tali shakes her head and nods back at the controls "I really need to finish these modifications or the CBT shield modifications won't stop another blast from disabling our mass effect generators. Maybe later?"

Nodding you slide your hands down from the middle of Tali's back to grip her butt, leaning in close you kiss the little light that always flashes when she speaks "Don''t make me wait to long." you whisper before letting her go.

Tali starts fidgeting with her hands, then answers nervously "Oh yes... right away Shepard."

_**Several hours later.....**_

Joker's voice cuts across the comm pulling you from your sleep, Tali was nowhere to be seen. "Earth in sight, where you want us to set down Commander?"

You wait for a long moment, thinking about the possible places, then call back "Alenko has a memorial cemetery here. Seems fitting that the Normandy crew should be together, whatever the model."

Joker pauses for a long moment then responds "Aye aye... Commander."

Joker's tone tells you he didn't expect that. An hour later Garrus and Grunt come down the elevator into the hold with you, between them they lift up the casket and head towards the bay doors. Hitting the button you tune out the world as the bay doors touch down on the ground, Joker had landed the Normandy not 50 yards from the entrance to the cemetery and a crowd is already forming to see what this is about. Your crew is already standing on each side of the loading ramp, even Zaeed is in a respectful pose.

Walking down the ramp ahead of Grunt and Garrus you lead the procession into the cemetery When a caretaker comes running out to find out what is going on Miranda falls behind, you cant help but sigh when she puts her pistol to the mans head and dares him to stop you. Trying to block out the commotion you lead the group to the unmarked plots of the cemetery, then nod to Garrus and Grunt, stopping in the far corner where the plot was most likely not already purchased. Jacob steps forward with four shovels, taking one you begin digging, Grunt and Garrus join you followed a moment later by Jacob.

Half an hour later the four of you climb out of the eight foot deep hole and Miranda steps forward, her benediction is long and traditional of old earth funerals. Each member of the crew steps forward to offer some token, all of them had come to know Kelly over the months they had served with her on the ship. Mordin leaves a single flower, a genetically engineered creation of his. Samara and Zaeed place their hands atop the coffin and offer their own words, small prayers like you had done. Grunt merely nods his respect and Garrus places his hand atop the alliance symbol. He seems like he would say something, then he closes his eyes and looks away. This must remind him of the team he lost you figure. Tali steps forward and slowly pulls off the black and silver cloth hood she had put on for the occasion. Gently laying it across the stem of Mordin's flower she whispers an old Quarian prayer, then finishes by saying loud enough to be heard "Keelah se'lai." Thane approaches next, he bows his head in prayer and whispers for a few moments, then opening his eyes looks directly into yours as he says "May she return to the embrace of the Sea."

Jacob steps forward next, he has in his hands an old leather bound book. Kelly's journal. Softly he lays it atop the cloth that Tali left on the coffin, then he says "This should be with you always Kelly, you really should stop leaving it in the armory." Tears run down his cheeks as he turns to take his place with the others who have given their goodbye.

Finally Legion steps up to the coffin, and reaches out placing both of his hands atop the surface. Small red sparks seem to leap from his fingers as he looks forward, then a holographic projection of Kelly appears floating in the air. Legion was projecting a recording of Kelly... why? You wonder and then the audio kicks in "So, your called Legion? I never knew the Geth could have names. I'm Kelly pleased to meet you!" The image holds out her hand then the recording ends. Legion turns his flashlight head focusing on you, and his flanges move as if he were trying to find how to express himself. "This platform does not possess adequate processing power to compute the desired response. Kelly was... our friend."

It was a simple admission but it is far more than you expected from the Geth. Taking the cue you step forward and place your right hand on the foot of the coffin ,looking at the gathered crew you wait for a long moment to see if anyone else would step forward. Everyone seems content, a few of the crew are holding hands, others are hugging each other you take a deep breath and begin "Gone is the spirit from this mortal shell, taken back to the maker for his divine purpose. We shall commend this one to the darkness of the earth so that she may return to the cycle once more. Let it be done." Stepping back you nod to Garrus and Grunt, who come forward and lift the coffin. Jacob had ran a couple of ropes over the hole and was holding the right side, moving to position you grab the ropes on the left and nod to Grunt and Garrus. Setting the coffin down they quickly move to each side to take a rope from you and Jacob, then you lower Kelly to her final deserved rest.

Two hours later you are standing in the shower in your cabin. Burying the coffin, the heartfelt talks, even the return to the Normandy is just a blur as the hot water runs over your back. Raising your face you relish the warmth as the water plays with your skin, then something surprises you. A soft touch on your hand causes your eyes to fly open and you turn to see Tali standing there, she was naked in your shower, running her hand softly over your shoulder and down your chest. Taking her into your arms you hold her closely, then kiss what passes for an ear among Quarians and whisper softly to her "Thank you, for being here when I need you."

Tali softly nips at your earlobe, and then a hand grasps your ass as she whispers back "I will always be here Shepard, now about your mission conduct...." She grins as you lean back to look into her eyes, all the tension flows out of your body and you embrace her once more. Happy endings like this just weren't in the books for you often, and tomorrow is another day, with more challenges yet to come.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Intrigue

Three days had passed since the funeral for Kelly back on Earth. Three days as the Normandy flitted from here to there, under Liara's guidance searching for clues to the elusive Shadow Broker and the purpose behind the cloning facility. It was starting to frustrate you.

Sitting at your desk in the main captains' cabin you glare at the computer monitor in frustration. The words in front of you just confuse you all the more, the Illusive Man was sending you another message. _"Shepard. Good work with that cloning facility, you should have taken more data before destroying the place or at least asked me for help. It's taken a lot of work for me to find out what the hell was going on there. Meet my agent at the Citadel."_

Tali was sitting on the couch just around the corner waiting for you, after a few minutes of you staring at the monitor she finally sighs and gets up, moving around to stand beside you. "Shepard. If your just going to keep working I'm going to go down to engineering. I'm sure I could be of more use working on the drive core than just sitting up here like an ornament."

Tearing your gaze from the monitor you motion at the vid screen and push your chair back "Looks like we aren't quite done with Cerberus yet. Three days searching through Liara's contacts for leads and that bastard just pops up out of the blue with what we need."

She leans over the desk to get a better view of the monitor, quickly glancing over the letter. After staring at the screen in mute shock she moves over to stand in front of your computer, her fingers flying over the data pad. Sliding your chair up behind her you slide your hands onto her hips, gently guiding he to sit in your lap. She glances at you and shakes her head letting out an exasperated sigh "Shepard, I'm trying to trace the data stream through the network to see where this burst originated from. It would be much easier if you kept your hands away from certain places...." She leaves the comment hanging as she turns back to the screen.

Chuckling softly you lace your fingers together, arms wrapped around her waist and place your head against her left shoulder. "Whatever you want Tali'Zorah vas Normandy. You know, I never do get tired of calling you that. Did the fleet ever issue a retraction giving you back your other ship name?"

Ignoring you she keeps tapping away for a few minutes longer, then she leans back in your arms sighing heavily. "He must have used someone on the Citadel to send you that message or a complex system of relays to make the origin seem like the Citadel. One of these days that man is going to slip up, and then I'm going to shove a grenade down his throat for the _Idenna_." Turning her head to look at you she slides her legs on your lap, placing her hands in yours. "No Shepard. The Fleet has not contacted me about any changes and I have not contacted them. I am happy to be here and part of your crew. I would still give almost anything to keep my people safe, but my place is here with you."

Smiling you reach up to caress the side of her helmet, then nod towards the door "It's good to have you here Tali, and thanks for handing me that grenade back on the Collector ship. Now how about we give Joker the new heading."

She smiles and caresses your face for just a moment then stands up "Right, I'll get down to engineering and make sure everything is all right. Those Cerberus engineers aren't half bad but they have a long ways to go to meet Quarians standards."

Chuckling you follow her to the elevator and ride down to the CIC deck. Stepping out you turn and smile at Tali, waving as the doors slide shut. When you turn back around your surprised to see Legion standing where Kelly used to be. The geth looks up a moment later and flexing his head flanges speaks "You have unread messages Commander, also we would like to speak with you when possible concerning a meeting between the Admirals and the Geth."

Taken aback by Legion you shake your head as you reply "What are you doing Legion? I can handle my own messages, you don't have to fill in for the Yeoman."

"We are simply trying to promote unit cohesion by filling the void left by Chambers absence. If this offends you we will cease the activity."

"No it's fine if you feel you need to do that Legion. When do the Geth wish to have this meeting and have you discussed the details with Tali yet?"

"We have not, we will go speak with Creator-Zorah now to arrange the details. We wish to ask you to speak on behalf of the Geth to the Creators. We will supply you with a list of the concessions we are ready to make with the Creators to promote coexistence if that is acceptable."

The admission takes you back and for a moment you don't respond, then you nod slowly "I would be honored to represent your people in this matter Legion, but I can't guarantee anything. Why me? I've killed more than my share of Geth or Heretics as you call them."

Legion tilts his head to the right regarding your for a moment before responding "You have insight, you know the Geth and the Creators very well because of your relationship with Creator-Zorah. You are also an organic and can give us insight as to whether these concessions will be enough to ease the error in organic programming that causes fear of Geth."

"I'll do what I can Legion, I promise you that."

Legion nods once and turns back to his work. Slipping past the synthetic you move up to the bridge nodding as a few of the crew members salute you. A smile crosses over your lips at that, just days before the only people to salute you had been the engineering crew. Things were changing, these weren't just Cerberus people now, they were your crew.

Joker spins his seat around as you step into the cockpit "Hey commander! Nice speech at the funeral, sure wish someone would of asked if I wanted to attend."

You cross your arms looking at Joker like you don't think he is serious, he practically yells at you in response "What you don't think I cared for her too? Well you can go to freaking hell then and find another damn pilot!"

Shaking your head you hold up your hands and try to calm Joker "Easy there Joker. I'm just surprised to hear you say it, all you ever talked about on the old Normandy was how you had to prove yourself constantly and you haven't exactly been chummy with me since we got on this ship. I just didn't expect it from you. It's good to see there is still a person in there underneath all the bluster."

EDI suddenly pops up on the side "Shepard's assessment is accurate if hurtful Jeff. You do tend to ridicule and insult your fellow crew members when they are not listening."

Joker growls and swings an arm at EDI "So what if I do? I've been through hell my entire life because of my genes and I think I'm entitled to a little rage! Kelly thou... she was nice, actually understood and tried to connect with me without taking pity on me. I'm gonna miss her." he says in a sad tone.

You reach out and take Joker's right hand in yours, clasping both hands over his "I miss her too Jeff. If you want to go back and say a few things I'll carry you out there myself."

Joker shakes his head and smiles "Thanks Commander, but I'm good. Might make you carry me to the bathroom thou"

Laughing you shake your head "We have business at the Citadel, want me to carry you first or you good to plot the course?"

Joker grins spinning the chair around quickly "Should take us about a day, I'll call you when we are in the area Commander. Thanks again."

Turning to head back to your quarters you call over your shoulder "That's what a crew is good for, keeping each other going."


End file.
